


The Hunting Fields

by Jmas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmas/pseuds/Jmas
Summary: A discovery on Earth leads the team into danger...Spoilers: First Commandment, Fair Game, Forever in a Day, The Devil You Know, Spirits, Past and Present, Serpent’s Grasp, Stargate the movie, Thor’s Hammer...and probably more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Hunting Fields

**Chapter 1**

It was a world...as similar and as different as the dozens of other worlds they had visited through the Stargate. The desert sands, the scruffy trees, the monumental ruins themselves could belong to countless other planets they had come across in the past few years. 

The only difference was...this world was Earth. 

Dr. Daniel Jackson smiled to himself there in the bright sunlight, wondering when his perceptions had so changed that his so-called home world would become one of many, no longer the singular miracle it had once seemed. Daniel felt a vague sense of gratitude that he alone in this academic grouping truly understood how close Earth had come to sharing the fate of many of those other worlds on the other side of the 'gate. 

Daniel could see his companion and team leader, Colonel Jack O'Neill, standing at the back of the small crowd, trying unsuccessfully not to look bored by all the hoopla centered around the discovery of an unknown, at least in the experience of the archeological community of Earth, example of ancient writing. Daniel knew that his friend was more than a little intolerant of the bluff and bluster surrounding them, especially considering the fact that Daniel had been forced to come here under an assumed persona, complete with the necessity to speak a foreign language, because two of the men involved in the discovery had also been instrumental in getting Daniel discredited among his peers nearly four years ago. 

Daniel had followed the discovery of the writing through television and Internet reports, and had shamelessly used his unique status as a valued member of Stargate Command to gain access to reports less public. After scrutinizing photographs for several days...and nights...Daniel had confirmed his initial impressions that the writing was Goa'uld in origin. Again Daniel found himself in the unique position of being the only living expert on Earth when it came to the language of Earth's greatest enemies, another fact that could never become generally known. 

Jack had, quite surprisingly, supported Daniel's decision to come to Egypt; had initiated it in fact, by insisting to General Hammond that Daniel _had_ to get a firsthand look at the writings. General Hammond hadn't so much as questioned Jack's request, personally seeing to the necessary arrangements, providing the necessary clearances and identities required to get Daniel into this elite gathering. 

Daniel was still a little dazed by it all; it had taken some very upper-level maneuvering to get him here, and he couldn't entirely comprehend exactly how he had managed to earn such trust. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

From his vantage point at the back of the group of stuffed shirts, Jack could make an educated guess concerning the thoughts behind his friend's expression. He knew Daniel well enough by now to know that he would probably never fully comprehend how valuable he was to SGC; it simply wasn't in the younger man's character to conceive of his multitude of talents and contributions, not to mention his intrinsic courage and commitment, as worthy of any extraordinary merit. Thanks to the denigration of his former peers, among other things, Jack knew that Daniel found it difficult to accept the admiration and respect of his new peers. Jack was more than a little relieved that, over time, and at least with them, Daniel had come out of that reticence to a very large extent. 

Jack couldn't read his friend's expression as clearly as he would have liked, partly due to the beard Daniel had grown as part of this new persona provided by the CIA...along with the blessings of the real Cultural Attaché to the Canadian government. Jack had teased the younger man mercilessly about the new look, but had to admit that with the shorter hair and the beard the man he'd traveled here with bore little resemblance to the shaggy, and hopelessly geeky, scientist he'd met nearly four years ago. 

Daniel had grown, and Jack knew it wasn't just a matter of getting older. Life had taught his friend more than a few hard lessons, and Daniel was a very apt pupil. Jack knew that a lot of the credit for his team's strength rested on Daniel's shoulders; although Daniel, in his usual self-effacing way, would never fully grasp how vital his presence had become to the team. Jack remembered once referring to Daniel as the voice and conscience of SG1 and that hadn't changed, but the intervening years had brought with them the realization that Daniel was also the empathetic soul of their group; always taking that extra step, always offering the hand of friendship, always feeling the successes and the losses with such an unrestrained depth that Jack often wondered how Daniel could function so effectively and still maintain an even keel. 

Watching Daniel as he listened intently to the posturing windbag who'd found the writing they'd come here to see--one of the two who could possibly recognize Daniel, Jack realized that even without the extra precautions these men would never see the long-haired theorist they'd laughed off the stage so long ago. 

That man no longer existed. 

<><><><><><><><><>

Watching his former colleague at the makeshift podium, Daniel couldn't help but feel a twinge of impatience at the stodgy man's self-important speech. Association with a certain Air Force Colonel had rubbed off on Daniel to the extent that he found the academic blustering of his former peers designed more to foster that same self-importance than to advance knowledge. Association with SGC and all the wonders he'd encountered in his time there had taught Daniel that increasing knowledge was the _only_ true motivation; something he'd always known, but had rarely been allowed to exercise in academia. 

Finally, it seemed like the speaker was winding down and they would get their first look at the wall that contained the writing. Daniel felt rather than saw Jack fall into step beside him as they moved into the dig site. A portion of Daniel's brain randomly and automatically deciphered the purely Earth-bound hieroglyphs they passed; it had become second nature to Daniel to interpret things on the fly and he'd had more than a little practice at it. As the small group finally arrived at the central chamber, a sheet that had been dramatically draped over the opposite wall was dropped. 

Daniel felt his jaw drop a little and was aware of Jack's eyes watching him behind the ever-present sunglasses. Long acquaintance with Jack's protective nature had taught Daniel to expect, and occasionally even welcome, the vigilance Jack extended toward those he considered his family--SG1. Although at times Daniel found this particular tendency to be a bit stifling, he had adjusted to it; coming to accept that he rather enjoyed the feeling of belonging. Daniel shook his head, acknowledging his friend's worried expression, but Daniel knew that this was neither the time nor the place for him to share with Jack the fact that they were all in very deep trouble. 

**Chapter 2**

Jack had known they couldn't be lucky enough to get away from the dig site without incident; he'd been right. He'd no sooner seen that light of discovery and impending trouble appear in Daniel's eyes than he heard a voice behind him. 

"Professeur Paquette?" 

Luckily Daniel wasn't so deeply in thought as to forget his assumed name, but even as his friend turned to confront the speaker Jack knew from Daniel's expression just who it had to be. The posturing windbag. The one who knew Daniel from before. 

"Oui?" Daniel's attitude changed instantly into one of bored disinterest. The posturing windbag...Jack couldn't remember his name.... obviously expected Professor Michel Paquette, Cultural Attaché to the Canadian government, to recognize him. Jack didn't know much French, just enough to order a drink and to tell if he was being insulted, but it was obvious that Daniel wasn't giving the self-important archeologist much ground. 

"Et vous êtes?" 

"Jonathan Rosenthal. J'étais un des premiers à decouvrir le nouvel système d'écriture." 

Jack had _heard_ enough French to recognize the fact that Rosenthal spoke it badly. Daniel's expression grew ever more detached. 

"Et puis...?" 

Rosenthal looked flustered, "Votre reputaton vous precède, monsieur. Je voulais savoir si vous avez eu des impressions au sujet de la présentation?" 

"Ma impression, monsieur, est que vous n'avez aucune idée de que vous avez ici et selon toute probabilité, vous ne sera jamais." 

Jack nearly laughed as whatever Daniel said caused Rosenthal to go red, literally and figuratively. 

"Et je suppose que vous le savez?" The man's tone was indignant. Daniel gave him a long hard look. In Jack's opinion they were treading on very shaky ground here, Rosenthal could put two and two together at any moment...but Daniel was obviously throwing himself into his role, and Jack trusted the younger man not to push things too far. 

"Plus qu'un cul ignare comme vous-même irez avoir jamais." With those final words, Daniel turned on his heels motioning with an imperious hand for Jack to follow. Jack looked at the deflated...angry...windbag for a moment. "He gets that way..." 

Jack trotted after Daniel, playing the good sycophant, and asked, "What did you just say to him?" Actually, Jack was pretty sure that at least one of the words involved a body part...or a barn animal. 

Daniel just shook his head, smiling just a little "The truth. He doesn't know what he's got here...and he never will." 

Daniel kept walking, leaving Jack confused...and with little choice but to follow. 

By the time they reached the hotel, Jack had given up trying to get Daniel to reveal what had been said at the dig site. It was obvious Daniel had already put it out of his mind in favor of something more important.... the writing. As they packed and made their way to the airport, Daniel remained stubbornly silent and distracted. Jack maneuvered his friend through customs and onto the plane with the ease of long practice with Daniel's focused concentration, but Jack had very nearly exhausted his limited supply of patience waiting for Daniel to reveal whatever it was that had caused his face to drain of color and the pupils of his unusual blue eyes to dilate to near total blackness. But Jack had learned to read Daniel's eyes the hard way, through life and death experiences, and infinitely painful situations. Jack had learned all he needed to know about his friend by watching those eyes, and right now Daniel's eyes were telling Jack that something big was coming...something bad. And that same long experience had taught him that pushing Daniel wasn't going to bring answers any faster. 

Daniel was staring blankly through the window of the small jet that Hammond had commandeered for their use, part of the cover story designed to lend authenticity to Daniel's assumed credentials. But even now, thousands of feet above the ocean, Daniel refused to talk about what he'd read on that wall and Jack knew that nothing he could say would force Daniel to speak until he was ready. 

Jack pulled out a couple of the prepared meals the pilot had stowed in the cabin for them and watched Daniel pick absently at his food; his friend's body was present, but his mind? It sure wasn't on the clouds passing by the window. Jack knew very well that Daniel wasn't even seeing the clouds; Daniel's mind was hard at work, churning over whatever he'd learned in Egypt...and what it meant for all of them. Daniel never _stopped_ thinking. By some means inaccessible to most of them, Daniel processed information on multiple levels and arrived at conclusions that, more often than not, proved correct...and to Jack _that_ was the bottom line. 

Daniel finally fell asleep, still looking out of the window, and Jack draped his coat over the younger man. As he settled in to get some sleep himself, Jack realized that the past few months since Sha'uri died had been particularly difficult for Daniel, and it didn't look like things were going to be improving much in the near future. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Daniel was dreaming... 

_// A desert landscape stretched before him, the heat rising in distorting waves. Amidst the shimmering horizon, a figure approached. As Daniel watched the figure came closer, coalescing into features both familiar and alien. Ra. But, somehow, not. The too perfect features softened and sympathetic, as they had never been in life. The not-Ra came closer; smiling in an expression that was almost kind and handed Daniel a scroll. As Daniel unrolled the parchment, he realized it was written in Goa'uld, a warning, just like the one he'd read on the wall. When Daniel looked up the image of Ra was gone. As Daniel started to read the words again, the scroll ignited in his hands.... //_

Daniel woke up suddenly; biting off the outcry that almost escaped his lips. He sat up in the darkened cabin, trying to control his shaky breathing. Jack was apparently undisturbed on the lounge a few feet away; the worry lines from earlier still etched on his face. Daniel laughed at the sudden thought that while he couldn't stop thinking in his sleep, Jack couldn't stop worrying. 

Daniel knew in his heart that both of them would be getting a lot of practice at those particular idiosyncrasies in the very near future. 

Jack had awakened instantly when Daniel had come awake, the stifled gasp had been more than enough to alert the older man. 

Jack had observed over time that Daniel had multiple levels of dreams: the come-awake-screaming kind that required steady, and sometimes forcible grounding to reality; the take-a-few-minutes-to-ground-himself kind that usually didn't require more than a steady presence and a little talking afterward; the get-up-and-move kind that generally just needed them to keep him from getting lost in the dark while his mind cleared, and then there were the too-hard-to-talk-about-so-don't-even-ask kind of dreams that Jack had yet to find a way to help his friend through. Jack realized this was the get-up-and-move kind as he heard Daniel rise and start pacing the small cabin. 

If this problem was invading Daniel's dreams, then Jack knew it, whatever _it_ was, was worse than he'd originally thought. He only hoped that when it did come, they would be ready. 

**Chapter 3**

Major Samantha Carter knew something was up with her teammate from the moment Daniel stepped out of the elevator at the bottom of Cheyenne Mountain. Sam was almost as adept at reading Daniel's expressions as the colonel was. The tight-lipped intensity combined with Daniel's reluctance to look any of them directly in the eye told her that the young scientist was onto something big. 

Daniel had walked into the SGC, snagged Teal'c with a distracted wave of his hand and disappeared within his lab. Sam had turned to look at the colonel, but received only a minimal head shake which told her that the colonel was as much in the dark as she was. 

Sam had tried to stay away, but after twelve hours without so much as a trace of Daniel or Teal'c, she'd had enough. If Daniel wasn't coming out, she was going in. Stopping by the mess hall along the way she grabbed a bag of sandwiches and some juice. Daniel seemed to live under the illusion that coffee and candy constituted an acceptable diet. As she approached Daniel's door, Sam wasn't entirely surprised to see the colonel approaching from the opposite direction, pizza box in hand. They stopped, each taking note of what the other was carrying and laughed ruefully. 

Over time the pattern of taking care of Daniel's physical needs when that incredibly focused brain took over to the exclusion of all other thoughts had been established early on. They all had a tendency to be rather over-protective of the youngest member of their team, and it certainly wasn't something that Daniel fostered or encouraged; the scientist was almost compulsively self-reliant. There was just something about him that inspired them to look out for him, something beyond maternal...or paternal in the colonel and Teal'c's case...something beyond friendship, something deeper and more instinctive. Sam had long given up trying to analyze it, accepting it as just another characteristic of her second family...a characteristic that had grown even stronger since the death of Daniel's wife. _They_ were his only family now. 

Sam met the colonel at the lab door and started to knock when the colonel stopped her with a headshake. It was better to surprise Daniel at times like this; if they weren't invited in the first place, Daniel couldn't very well throw them out... 

The colonel opened the door quietly and they were both a little surprised to see Teal'c motioning for them to remain silent. There amid stacks of books and papers was Daniel, head bowed over crossed arms...asleep. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Teal'c had been watching his young friend sleep for quite some time. It still weighed heavily on the Jaffa's mind that he had been the one who had been forced to kill Daniel Jackson's wife in order to save the young man's life. Although Daniel Jackson had spoken the words of forgiveness and had continued to treat Teal'c in the same accepting manner, Teal'c had yet to forgive himself and found himself analyzing Daniel Jackson's every word and action in the light of his own self-recrimination. Not once, but twice he had been instrumental in separating the Daniel Jackson from the woman he loved...it was a fact that Teal'c found extremely difficult to reconcile within his own mind... 

Teal'c had been more than a little pleased when Daniel Jackson had enlisted his help in this new translation. For hours he had watched Daniel Jackson work tirelessly, double-checking and refining the words that so disturbed them both. Gradually, Teal'c had watched the young scholar's energy flag. Teal'c had continued speaking on the subject they were discussing, carefully modulating his voice in a way he knew to be soothing. He'd been rewarded by the slow dip of the scientist's head finally coming to rest on his arms and the deepening of his breath into sleep. For some strange, unfathomable reason, Teal'c felt extremely gratified to have been able to perform this small service for the young man he'd caused so much pain. It was a small measure of payment towards the much greater debt Teal'c still felt he owed. 

When Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter entered the small lab, food in hand, Teal'c had only been surprised that it had taken them so long to come. O'Neill had looked duly impressed and settled on the small sofa to wait. They all knew that Daniel Jackson wouldn't allow his mind to rest for long. 

Within a few minutes of the others' arrival, Daniel Jackson stirred and woke with a start...looking around as if unsure of his location. He came to awareness quickly, taking in the fact that he had new 'guests'. 

"Teal'c? How long...?" He asked in confusion. 

"A matter of only minutes," Teal'c found himself replying evenly, cringing inwardly at the 'white lie' he had just told with impunity. Any length of time under an hour _could_ be described as minutes... 

<><><><><><><>

Daniel looked around the small room at the concerned faces of his closest friends. He had been acutely aware of their increased protectiveness toward him since Sha'uri's death, subtlety was *not* a strong suit for any of them. Part of him was slightly irritated that they felt he needed taking care of, while the other, more honest, part of him recognized that just now he did... 

It had been a long hard road to finding Sha'uri, a road filled with heartache and pain; but also a road which had brought him to this new family...an odd mix of people he had come to recognize were very important to him, in a lot of ways. 

They had been there for him through the long search, the close calls and the final, tragic ending...and he'd been more than a little glad that they were. 

Tomorrow it would fall to him to be the one to tell them that possibly the worst trial they'd ever faced was coming, but tonight...just for a few hours...he wanted to be with his family. 

**Chapter 4**

As SG1 waited for General Hammond's arrival in the briefing room, Jack found himself growing more concerned by the moment. Teal'c had taken on a much more restrained version of Daniel's disturbed expression, an expression that had gotten worse rather than better since their return. It was bad enough that Daniel was acting so nervous, but if this thing was bad enough to also upset Teal'c, then Jack knew they were in serious trouble. 

None of them had gotten any sleep; Daniel had seemed to need their company, a rare enough occurrence in itself, and had made an effort to put aside the worried distraction that had plagued him since Egypt. Daniel had seemed to simply enjoy their company and that, more than anything else, had caused Jack to worry. He hadn't missed Daniel's tenseness, and the way the younger man had merely picked at the food they'd brought. Jack knew beyond question that Daniel had been putting on a front for them...trying to deny the problem they were about to discover for as long as possible. 

Jack noted that Daniel had fallen back into that studious avoidance of direct eye contact and realized the young linguist was trying to steady himself before the revelation of what he and Teal'c had learned. Jack could see that Daniel either expected an argument...or he expected not to be believed. 

General Hammond arrived and moved quickly to his seat, looking expectantly at Daniel, "Doctor Jackson?" 

Daniel took a deep breath and stole a steadying glance at Teal'c before starting into a brief history of Ra; outlining the timeline of Ra's history on Earth and the approximate time he was believed to have been 'cut off' by the ancient Egyptians when they buried the Stargate. 

Jack tried to restrain his impatience, he knew that Daniel had to get to his point in his own unique, roundabout way, but Jack's strongest suit...and possibly his greatest failing...was his strong desire to get to the bottom line, to find out the problem so he could start working on a solution. Sometimes though, in his haste to get to that bottom line, Jack knew he missed the finer points, the often important details, that later proved to be key to a resolution. He really _was_ trying to work on that... 

In this case, Jack's answer came more quickly than he expected... 

<><><><><><><><><>

Daniel took a deep breath, sensing Jack's impatience and concern. Daniel _knew_ he was right...he just hoped his friends and commander would see this as the very real threat that it was. 

Daniel licked dry lips before continuing, " Millennia ago Ra made a bargain with the Pal'noor," he began, "a race of very aggressive aliens who live in another galaxy...we have the 'gate coordinates and astrophysics is working on the exact location. They're feudal, from what I've been able to gather, even more so than the Goa'uld." 

Teal'c was nodding, " I have heard them spoken of many times. It is very important to the System Lords to remain on good terms with the Pal'noor, although I am unsure of the reason why this is so." 

Daniel nodded in agreement, "Anyway, Ra made some sort of 'deal' with them...I don't know the details, it wasn't explained in the writing...but payment is due...within three weeks." 

Daniel waited for the reaction he had been expecting, but it never came...They believed him. Hammond looked concerned, Jack alarmed, Sam fascinated, but none of them looked at the young linguist in disbelief. Jack was the first to speak; "Do you think they know that Ra...um...kicked it?" 

Daniel shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, considering the distance factor...it's possible, but...." 

"We can't count on it, " Sam completed the thought. 

Hammond was holding up a hand, "Was there any other information given in the writing?" 

Daniel nodded, looking once again at Teal'c, "Teal'c and I both are sure there is a reference to a message to be sent through the Stargate...outlining terms...And it should come through in...um, two days. I need to get back to work on the rest of the translation, try to get more details." 

"All right then, Dr. Jackson." Hammond hesitated before continuing, "I know that you and Teal'c have been working on this non-stop since your return; I want you to take twelve hours and rest...." 

Daniel started to protest, but Jack cut him off. "Daniel. Rest, then get back on it. When this message comes through, we're all going to have to be at our best to figure out a plan." 

Daniel started to open his mouth to protest once more, but found himself looking at Jack's raised hand. Argument over. 

Jack smiled suddenly, "And while you're at it, shave off that beard...it really isn't _you_." 

As Daniel got up to leave, his friends directly behind him, he realized that Jack had said _when_...not _if_...the message came through.... 

Daniel smiled; ducking his head quickly to hide the gratitude he knew was showing in his eyes. 

<><><><><><><><>

General George Hammond was concerned. He'd learned the hard way to trust his lead linguist/archeologist/anthropologist. Too many times they'd all dismissed Jackson's theories out of hand, only to have that lack of trust thrown back in their faces...often at a very large price. Hammond hadn't gotten as far as he had in the military by repeating mistakes too often. They were quite likely in very deep trouble here... 

Hammond hadn't over-looked the frown on the young man's face...Jackson hadn't really expected to be believed. But somewhere under the reticence that Jackson had developed in the past couple of years there was still something of the idealistic maverick...a shadow of the passionate sureness that had always seemed so much a part of Jackson. A part it had taken Hammond a long time to get used to, but he would admit, if only to himself, that it was a part he sometimes missed seeing more often. 

Hammond dreaded what he had to do now. As dedicated as he was to his work with the SGC, it just seemed sometimes that he was always picking up the red phone on his desk to deliver more bad news.... 

<><><><><>

Jack knew where he'd find Daniel. 

Ever since Sha'uri had died, Daniel had gotten into the habit of disappearing up to the mountaintop. Long stretches when they were confined to base, or sometimes when things just got too _real_ , Jack would find him up there. Sometimes Daniel would welcome his friend's solid presence and sometimes he'd wave Jack away, asking to be left alone. Tonight, he didn't wave so Jack moved forward to join Daniel under the trees. 

Daniel looked over, nodding to Jack...a welcome, an acknowledgment ...something deep and unspoken... 

Jack didn't need to ask whether Daniel had gotten any sleep; Jack had never been one to waste words on questions with obvious answers. At least Daniel had showered and shaved that damnable beard off. Daniel was looking at him with a mix of curiosity and dread. Jack knew his friend expected Jack to yell at him for being up here when he should be asleep, but Jack couldn't find it in him to yell at Daniel right now. The curiosity, though, that Jack couldn't quite fathom. 

"What?" 

Daniel shook his head, "Nothing...." 

Jack just looked at him. 

Daniel smiled that same slight smile Jack had seen as they left the briefing room earlier. "Just...thanks..." 

Jack wasn't entirely sure just what Daniel was thanking him for, but... "Anytime." 

**Chapter 5**

Teal'c watched his friends closely. They had gathered together in the control room to await the message that he and Daniel were certain would come this day. That had been nine hours ago. Teal'c had watched their mood go from anticipatory to concerned, and had begun to observe the shadows of defeat in the eyes of Daniel Jackson. Not long ago it would have taken much more than this to put those shadows there. Teal'c was sure that Major Carter and O'Neill had noticed this as well, and shared his grief at the changes that had come over the younger man. 

Daniel Jackson was sitting apart from them, his eyes staring blankly through the observation window, lost in thoughts that they could only begin to guess at. Teal'c feared that if this message did not arrive, Daniel Jackson would slip further away from them, down the long path of self-doubt and self-recrimination that had so recently begun to plague him. Teal'c privately felt that this new aspect of their usually, and sometimes nearly fatally, optimistic friend was a direct result of his failure to rescue his wife. 

For all his own assumed guilt over the events surrounding Sha'uri's death, Teal'c was certain that Daniel Jackson's perceptions were as much or more clouded by his own failure than the fact that Teal'c had killed her... 

<><><><><><>

Sam tried to carry on as if this were a normal day, as if they were waiting for UAV or MALP results and not waiting to see if the fate of Earth itself would hang in the balance by day's end, but it was getting more difficult with each passing moment.... 

The colonel was ostensibly oblivious to all the tension in the room, but Sam knew better. The small hand movements and the not-so-subtle glances at Daniel told her that. Teal'c was also studying the young scientist with an intensity that gave Sam a very good clue as to where the Jaffa's thoughts were traveling. And Daniel...was worried. Sam could see the white knuckles as Daniel's hands clenched again and again as his head rested on his crossed arms. Daniel was right, they all knew it. It seemed like the only one who doubted it, or doubted himself, was Daniel. 

Sam had a bitter flashback to the events surrounding Apophis' attempted attack on Earth; none of them had truly believed Daniel then when he'd tried to convince them that an attack was coming. In the end it had been Daniel's own conviction and persuasiveness that had gotten them to go through that gate. Sam wondered to herself why they hadn't learned their lesson then when it came to believing in Daniel. But it had taken Machello's machines to finally teach them that, and they had resolved as a group to never allow that sort of thing to happen again...and then came the thing about the child...the Harseisis. Sam was inclined to believe it; she'd recognized the word from Jolinar's memories as soon as he'd spoken it. How else could Daniel have known about the things the Harseisis might know? But the colonel...well, they still had a long way to go. 

For all that might come as a result, Sam wished the message would come through...and soon. 

<><><><><><>

Jack knew what Daniel was thinking. He knew the doubt, the frustration, the need...that drove Daniel on the best of days. And lately Daniel hadn't been having very many of his *best* days. Daniel was a thinker...pure and simple...and beyond that particular talent and all it encompassed, he was a very insecure young man. For all they'd been through together, for all the many ways that Daniel had repeatedly proven himself...that was Jack's bottom-line analysis of his best friend. 

For now, Daniel was back in shutout mode...and Jack hated seeing the younger man torture himself that way. _He_ believed Daniel, more importantly...he believed _in_ Daniel. Sam, Teal'c, even Hammond believed Daniel. Why couldn't Daniel...? Even as he thought it, Jack knew the answer, and berated himself once again for being the cause of it. It had been such a little thing at the time, Daniel had finally told them about Sha'uri's message...Jack had wanted to believe it, tried to believe it, but his doubting nature had gotten the better of him and he'd let that disbelief show.... 

Jack just wanted to get to the part of this that would let them take action, waiting was a long way from being his strong suit. Whatever was going to happen...he wanted it to be now, if only to take that frown off Daniel's face.... 

As Jack watched, he saw Daniel's eyes close. Jack knew that, despite orders, Daniel hadn't gotten more than a few hours of troubled sleep in nearly a week. His friend was exhausted; mentally, physically and emotionally...and when this all came to a head, that was *not* the condition he wanted his team scientist to be in.... 

The incoming wormhole alert sounded then and Daniel's head snapped up, his eyes blinking blearily at Sergeant Harriman, the technician on duty at the central computer. Harriman looked over at Daniel directly. "Incoming wormhole...." The pause seemed to linger endlessly. "Unknown origin. Transmission coming through...." 

As all the others gathered around Harriman, Jack was the only one to see the pained relief on Daniel's face and to hear the immense sigh he released before going to join the rest of them. 

**Chapter 6**

Sergeant Harriman looked at Doctor Jackson in triumph and was rewarded by one of the slight, shy smiles that all of the support staff strived to receive from the brilliant scientist. It wasn't any one particular thing that made them all so eager to please their favorite civilian SG team member; it was a lot of things. They all knew how difficult things had been for Dr. Jackson and they certainly knew that he'd recently lost the wife he'd searched so long for, but it wasn't sympathy they felt for him. 

Harriman knew very well that Dr. Jackson was held in a certain amount of awe among the staff. While most of them were military, they were also largely technically oriented and often regarded as invisible by the field officers, but never by Dr. Jackson. He knew them all by name, took the time to thank them, took the time to *see* them in ways the others didn't. And in return they took it upon themselves to take care of him...sometimes in ways as simple as making sure he had a fresh supply of pencils so he wouldn't have to ask. 

For all of his brilliance, Dr. Jackson always treated them as equals. The man almost _died_ saving the planet, for goodness sake, and two days later he was asking after Simmons' sick mother. In Harriman's estimation the SGC was darn lucky to have Dr. Jackson and it pained him to see the sad shadows in the young scientist's tired eyes. 

Harriman looked at Dr. Jackson again and could see his lips moving silently as his mind automatically started translating the message as it came through. Harriman passed over a pen and pad, and received another...albeit slightly distracted...smile. Whatever this message meant, Harriman was sure that Dr. Jackson and SG1 would take care of it. They always did. 

<><><><><><><><><>

Teal'c had not been surprised when Daniel Jackson had requested his presence for another round of translation. Transcribing the spoken Goa'uld from the audiotape had been a tedious task. Interference had blurred the words in many places, and completely obliterated them in others. By transcribing what they could make out and going back to fill in the blanks, they were fairly certain that they had come as close as was possible to an accurate translation. 

They had worked well into the night and Teal'c found himself growing more and more concerned about Daniel Jackson. The young scholar had always been the sort of person to focus on a task to the exclusion of all else, but Teal'c could see that this time it was different. Daniel Jackson was literally driving himself to exhaustion, refusing to yield to the needs of his tired body. Teal'c knew as well as Daniel Jackson how important this was, but they had time. They knew that now. 

It seemed to Teal'c that Daniel Jackson was once again avoiding sleep. It was a pattern the team had come to recognize at the very beginning of their association. It had started with Sha'uri's abduction and continued well into the first year. Eventually it had seemed to get better, but each new trauma had brought a return of that pattern...sometimes lasting only a few days, sometimes longer. Now Teal'c was certain that this was a return of that pattern and his thoughts brought him directly back to what he believed was the cause...Sha'uri's death. 

O'Neill had spoken only briefly of the events on Netu, mentioning that somehow Apophis had manipulated their memories in an attempt to gain information. None of his teammates had offered more than a general description of that experience, but Teal'c knew that all of them had returned to Earth very disturbed by it. Given what he knew of Apophis' cruelty, Teal'c knew that his former master would have spared SG1 nothing...and Daniel Jackson even less. When Daniel Jackson had revealed his knowledge of Apophis' child and its whereabouts before Apophis' 'death'...none of them had ever guessed that his passing would not be a permanent condition. Daniel Jackson had made a grave enemy on that day. Teal'c could only guess the sort of nightmares that being in Apophis' control had caused his young friend. 

Teal'c rose to leave, reminding Daniel Jackson of the hour and that he should rest before the briefing, less than six hours away. A bare nod and a tight smile made no promises, a subtle point that was not lost on Teal'c. Teal'c could not bring himself to argue further with Daniel Jackson, but he knew someone who could...and would. 

<><><><><><><><>

Daniel wasn't entirely surprised by Jack's arrival at his lab in the middle of the night. Daniel hadn't missed Teal'c's concerned looks...or the looks he was getting from the rest of the team lately. He truly appreciated their concern, but....his mind simply refused to shut down. He would try to rest, but couldn't seem to stop thinking, and the few times he had actually slept...he'd come awake in terror at the dreams that didn't seem to want to go away. Dreams of Sha'uri, of Amaunet, of Apophis...and lately dreams of Ra, trying to tell him something, some subtle message that he couldn't quite grasp... 

Lying there on his office sofa, Daniel knew it was Jack at his door, even without looking. Years of practice had attuned his hearing to Jack's unique stride. 

"C'mon in, Jack," 

The exasperated sigh behind him told Daniel that his team leader was not happy to find him awake. Moments later Jack's face appeared in Daniel's fuzzy field of vision and, even without his glasses, Daniel could see the concern on Jack's face. 

"Daniel..." 

Daniel nodded acknowledging what he already knew Jack was going to say. 

"What's going on, Daniel?" 

Jack's tone was almost casual, but Daniel knew better than to be deceived by Jack's tones. Jack could speak volumes with a single word. Daniel shook his head and looked over at Jack, sitting across from him in the desk chair. 

"It's nothing, it's everything...." Daniel waved a vague hand upward. 

"This is going to be bad, Jack." 

Jack let out a deep sigh. "It's already bad, Daniel. If you don't get some rest before all of this...." Jack waved a hand of his own toward Daniel's paper-strewn worktable, " I don't know if I can let you come along on this if you aren't up to par...." 

Daniel had expected that particular threat; this wasn't the first time Jack had used it. "I know, I'll go see Janet tomorrow..." Jack looked at Daniel in disbelief. "And you'll take whatever she gives you?" 

Daniel looked up with a small smile of concession. "Of course I will. You're going to need me on this one, Jack." 

Jack looked down at him for a long moment before standing. "We _always_ need you, Daniel. Don't you know that by now?" Daniel could only lie there, blinking in shock, as Jack's footsteps faded away. 

**Chapter 7**

"The message gives us three things: a set of gate coordinates, a date and time they expect Ra's representatives, and the terms for the meeting." Hammond had been dreading this briefing and hadn't slept very well. Looking at the bleary faces around the table, he guessed he hadn't been the only one. O'Neill was blinking heavily, Carter was on her second cup of coffee, even Teal'c looked particularly hollow-eyed...though Hammond still wasn't sure if Teal'c actually slept. And Jackson... 

A concerned glance at Colonel O'Neill told Hammond that SG1's leader was aware of the problem and dealing with it. 

Jackson was continuing, "Major Carter's team is working on the coordinates, the time is five days from now, and, um, the terms for the meeting...." Jackson seemed to hesitate a moment before continuing. "They said Ra could send one Goa'uld aide, two Jaffa, and, um, two 'attendants'." 

Colonel O'Neill held up his hand in question. "Attendants as in..." 

Teal'c rescued the obviously embarrassed Jackson by interposing, "Slaves." 

Colonel O'Neill seemed strangely amused at the thought. "Well, I'm _not_ going to go as a Jaffa...no offense, Teal'c." 

"Understood," Teal'c, almost, smiled. 

Colonel O"Neill started summing up, "So Daniel, I guess that makes you the boss Goa'uld; Carter, we need to find out what the stylish Goa'uld 'attendants' are wearing these days, and..." 

Jackson jumped in when O'Neill trailed off, "And we're one Jaffa short of a pair." 

Colonel O'Neill traded glances with Hammond. "Connor? Johnson? They're big enough, strong enough to pass for Jaffa...as long as they don't do a Junior-search. Connor's more even-tempered though and we've worked with him before." 

Hammond nodded. "I'll pull him immediately. We've got five days, people. Figure out what we're going to need and let's get going on it." 

<><><><><><><><>

As the meeting broke up, Jack made his way to Daniel, a question in his eyes. Daniel nodded and pulled a bottle of pills out of his pocket. Jack smiled in smug satisfaction at having this particular order followed. "Then I want you to take one now and go get some sleep." 

Even as Daniel started to protest, Jack stopped him. "Daniel, we have five days. We've got your notes, we know what we need; by the time you wake up we'll have it all here. *Then* we can get to work on getting ready to go." 

Daniel nodded, but hesitated a moment as if another thought had occurred to him. 

"Uh uh," Jack stopped him. "Later. Do I have to come and tuck you in?" Daniel shook his head ruefully, mumbling something as he turned to leave. To Jack it sounded like, "Night, Mom." 

<><><><><><><><>

Connor was more than a little shocked to be asked to accompany SG1 on a mission, but also rather pleased. They'd really come through for him during that whole mess with Hanson and he'd never forgotten it. He liked O'Neill's style, Carter's dedication, Teal'c's quiet competence and Jackson's unexpected courage. He'd never forget the way that whole team had worked together to get them out of the mess Hanson had made on that planet. Connor had been somewhat at loose ends since leaving SG-11, pretty much acting as support staff for other teams. This was going to be a bit more of a stretch, but Connor found himself looking forward to working with SG1 once again. 

When General Hammond had come to inform him of the role he'd be playing in this mission, Connor had been a little dubious. Him? As a Jaffa? It looked like he'd be spending a lot of time with Teal'c in the near future. He just hoped they weren't going to try to put on one of those gold tattoos... 

**Chapter 8**

_// Ra approached through the waves of heat, holding out the scroll in his hand. As Daniel reached to take it, Ra smiled...almost sympathetically. The boy-god was no more. This was just a young boy, once painfully innocent, whose soul had remained untouched corrupted by the demon that was the Goa'uld. His eyes were full of a haunting pain, as if he remembered the boy he had once been, but could no longer fully touch him._

Daniel tried again to read the scroll and again watched it disappear in a flash of fire. Looking up at Ra again, Daniel tried to ask what it meant. Ra just shook his head, smiling that sad, secret smile and disappeared. // 

Daniel woke up suddenly, unsure of where he was until he saw the light beneath the door. His quarters at the SGC. He reached out and turned on the bedside lamp, automatically looking at his watch. _Thirteen hours_...? He hadn't had this much sleep in... He couldn't remember ever sleeping this long at a stretch unless he was unconscious or ill. 

He raised up slowly, feeling somewhat light-headed; possibly a side effect from the tranquilizer or, more likely, hunger. Daniel realized he hadn't eaten anything more substantial than cookies in nearly two days...a fact he _didn't_ intend to share with his teammates. His stomach growled suddenly as he put on a reasonably fresh shirt, and he laughed at himself as he went off in search of what passed for _real_ food inside Cheyenne Mountain. 

<><><><><><><>

Sam saw Daniel as he entered the break room and headed straight for the coffeepot. By the time Daniel had settled at a table, Sam had a stack of cellophane-wrapped sandwiches ready for him. One or the other of them had been stationed here for the past four hours. Sam had almost laughed when the colonel 'suggested' someone should check up on Daniel to see if he was still alive. After peeking into Daniel's room long enough to assure himself that their friend was, in fact, still breathing, the colonel had parked himself in the break room. When Daniel finally stirred, he would have to pass the open door. Sam had returned two hours later to take over the Daniel-watch. 

Daniel gave her a yawning smile of gratitude and sipped at his coffee before reaching for one. Sam sighed a little to herself as she noted that some of the dark shadows had faded beneath Daniel's eyes; the shadows _within_ his eyes...well, she wasn't expecting miracles after one day's sleep. As Daniel selected his next culinary victim, Sam noted that the faint exhaustion tremors in his hands seemed to have disappeared. Unwrapping the sandwich, he looked up at her almost apologetically and asked how the preparations were going. Sam shook her head at the apology...only Daniel would feel the need to apologize for starving himself...and launched into a rundown of what they'd been up to while he slept. 

They'd sent to the Tok'ra for the appropriate costumes. Teal'c was teaching the finer points of a Horus guard's uniform, as well as proper protocol. The colonel and Sam had been working on ways to conceal as many weapons and other necessary items in their things and on themselves as was possible. Daniel nodded at each new item, interposing a few questions between bites. 

As Daniel absently reached for another sandwich, the colonel entered the room. When his dark eyes took in the fact that Daniel was not only awake, but also eating with obvious enthusiasm; he grinned broadly at Sam before joining them at the table. 

"Oh. Hi, Jack," Daniel smiled briefly before continuing with his previous topic without missing a syllable. 

Sam tried to control her own bright smile, just enjoying the fact that Daniel was acting more like himself than he had in a long time. 

<><><><><><>

Jack had been on his way to relieve Carter when he had heard a familiar voice in the break room, a familiar tone and inflection that had been missing for a long time. Looking in the door, he had seen Daniel reach for what was obviously his third sandwich, so caught up in his conversation that he didn't even seem to realize he was doing it. As he joined half of his team at the table, Jack was pleased to see the difference in the younger man; _this_ was what he wanted to see. 

Daniel's part in the coming mission would be the most stressful of all. Only Daniel and Teal'c could speak the language, and only Daniel could do any _real_ talking once the negotiations started. Jaffa...and definitely not _attendants_... were not in the habit of joining in on important conversations. Once things got underway, Daniel would be virtually on his own. 

Once again, fate had conspired to put the fate of the Earth in Daniel's hands. Jack knew that Daniel could, and would, handle it. Not long ago, Jack had said that he believed _in_ Daniel...and that hadn't changed. If anything the events on Netu and the mess with Linea had affirmed that declaration. It still irked Jack that once again Daniel had been forced to give up something important to him in order to do what was right; but his willingness to do exactly that was one of the many things Jack respected about Daniel. Jack just wondered at the cosmic injustice that seemed to have decreed that Daniel would always be the one doing the giving up. 

Watching Daniel smile at Carter's story about Connor and the tattoo Teal'c had promised, Jack was struck by the level, reserved gaze of his friend. In the past few months, something in Daniel had pulled back...hopefully just to regroup...but whatever it was, Jack missed it. 

**Chapter 9**

Connor watched SG1 as they made their final checks. In less than 24 hours they would be on their way to Pal'noor. Connor had been exceedingly relieved to discover that the tattoo Teal'c had promised would be one of the inked _on_ variety, not the inked _in_ sort. As Teal'c had almost haughtily informed Connor, only the First Primes to a Goa'uld were honored with the gold variety. Connor was beginning to suspect that Teal'c had a definite...albeit subtle...sense of humor beneath that reserved exterior. Colonel O'Neill was complaining once again, loudly, about his wardrobe...and his status. Dr. Jackson...Daniel, as the young scientist had insisted...made an offhand remark about 'eunuchs' that caused O'Neill to look at him strangely, before breaking into a laugh that seemed to ease the tension in the entire room. Even General Hammond smiled. 

After working with SG1 for several days, Connor was amazed at how this seemingly mismatched group of people worked together so seamlessly. Even back in the early days, SG1 had been pretty tight, but now... 

They were like extensions of each other, finishing each other's thoughts, eliciting a smile with a word or a glance. When one of them hurt, they all hurt...Connor hadn't missed the concern for Daniel. 

From what Connor understood the younger man was the focal point of this mission; _they_ were support for _him_. Daniel would be doing all of the talking in these negotiations. Watching Daniel check off his list of items for the ornate Goa'uld traveling case, Connor found himself all the more confidant that, once again, Earth was in good hands with SG1. 

<><><><><><><><>

Teal'c was as certain as possible that they were prepared. For days now, he and Daniel Jackson had been speaking in Goa'uld to one another whenever possible. Teal'c was as impressed as always with Daniel Jackson's acuity in the ancient language. The young man's accent was minimal, barely detectable even to Teal'c who was alert to such nuances. A great deal of pressure rested on Daniel Jackson. General Hammond had informed them at he last briefing that the 'higher ups' had ordered the preparation of a bomb...in the event that they failed. Should they not return within a week, the bomb would be sent through...ostensibly to remove the Pal'noor threat. Teal'c doubted that possibility and had voiced that doubt at the briefing. If the Goa'uld feared the Pal'noor, then they were a very formidable enemy, indeed. Daniel Jackson now had not only the fate of Earth on his young shoulders, but also the fate of the innocent people who undoubtedly resided on the planet they were going to. It was a heavy responsibility and Teal'c was glad to see that his friend appeared to be bearing up so well under it. 

O'Neill was doing everything necessary to alleviate that stress, as well as ensuring that Daniel Jackson was rested and well-fed. The hollowness of Daniel Jackson's eyes had faded somewhat, now replaced by a concerned resolve. Teal'c was sure that resolve was based on more solid ground than it had been a week ago. 

None of them knew if this mission would end here or if this was only the beginning. But Teal'c knew in his warrior's heart that his team, his friends, would prevail. There was no other possibility. 

<><><><><><><><>

Sam was glad that the deadline was growing closer. As she put the finishing touches on her costume, she stuck her tongue out at her reflection in the mirror. She had her own opinions about the function of female 'attendants' based on the costume the Tok'ra had provided. She wished once again that her father or Martouf had been available for this mission; she didn't feel disloyal for the thought, even Daniel had expressed the possibility...but both were on missions of their own. No one wanted to place something this important in the hands of an unknown Tok'ra. Aldwin had done a lot of damage to their faith in the Tok'ra as a whole with his actions above Netu. 

Sam knew that Daniel was as capable and prepared as anyone could be. His confidence level was vastly improved from a week ago and Sam was sure that the hesitancy and doubt they'd witnessed then had been as much a result of needing them to believe, once again, something that sounded unbelievable. 

Sam knew that the colonel had made every effort to show that his natural disbelief in things not seen, touched, tasted or felt in his experience would always be his first gut reaction; it was in no way reflective of a lack of faith in Daniel's formidable abilities. 

Sam wondered if it all hadn't been a matter of exhaustion. None of them had been given much of a respite since Sha'uri's death. And Sam knew from personal experience that grief was a life-long process. Maybe when all of this was over they'd have time to get away...just the four of them...and ease some of the stress they'd all been feeling. 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Daniel laughed outright at the spectacle Jack was making of himself in his 'attendant's' garb. The silky material was cut to be open at the chest and _very_ short in length. 

"Maybe I _should_ have been a Jaffa," Jack groused again. "Didn't anybody tell the Tok'ra _I'd_ be the one wearing this?" 

"I believe Garshaw knew it," Daniel couldn't help chiming in as he studied his friend's outfit. "Look at the bright side, at least the cloak will cover...most of you." 

Jack's return glare was withering and Daniel tried, unsuccessfully, to hide another smile as he turned back to finish dressing. His own clothing was of the form-fitting variety the Goa'uld seemed to favor, leggings, boots, and tunic...all in a rich blue material complete with gold and jewels. Daniel would be wearing Sam's ribbon device; he couldn't use it, but if necessary, he could pass it off to Sam. The healing device had been sewn into his cloak and, hopefully, wouldn't be needed. 

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Daniel had to fight down a surge of revulsion. The clothes he wore represented the only thing he had ever truly hated in his life...the Goa'uld, but he forced his mind to focus on the task. Looking up, Daniel caught Jack looking at him in concern and shook his head. 

"It's okay, Jack, it's just...." 

Jack nodded in understanding. "I know, kinda makes your skin crawl." 

Daniel smiled a little, turning away from the mirror. "Something like that..." 

Jack gave Daniel an appraising look. "Well, you look...covered." 

Jack's grin was infectious and Daniel returned it with a self-deprecating smile. 

"The military isn't the only place where rank brings privileges, Jack." Daniel sidestepped the good-natured slap he knew was coming and headed for the door. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Jack felt something inside of him loosen up at Daniel's teasing. It had been a long time since they'd been able to be this relaxed together. He felt like he could safely say that Daniel was as ready for this mission as he could ever be. Between the four of them...Connor included, the guy was really learning fast how things worked with SG1....they'd managed to force Daniel to rest and eat at fairly regular intervals. Daniel had admitted to Jack that he was still having some bad dreams, but Janet's little pills had made a great difference in the amount of actual sleep he was getting. 

Jack was ready to get the show on the cosmic road, and as he entered the gate room, he could see his team was, too. Connor and Teal'c had taken up positions on either side of Daniel as the wormhole engaged...an honor guard in every sense of the word. Jack and Carter picked up the traveling case and, as a unit, they turned back to look up at the control room. Hammond raised a hand in a gesture of luck, smiling that worried smile they'd come to know so well. Even Harriman was looking at them with a hopeful expression. 

Looking around at his team, Jack had to resist the instinct that would have put him in the lead. 

"After you, Big D." 

Daniel shook his head and, taking a deep breath, stepped through the gate. 

**Chapter 10**

Jack's first impression as he exited the wormhole was that Pal'noor, or wherever this was, was depressing. Everything around the Stargate, not that there was much to see beyond the high stone wall surrounding the gate on all sides, was a dull, dirty gray. The air itself, under the swirling clouds, was thick with despair. 

A chiming noise caught their attention as footsteps approached from behind the stone wall. A group of...people...came forward slowly. They were vaguely humanoid, slightly shorter than any of them on average, but solidly built and well muscled under a layer of coarse fur that seemed to cover their entire bodies. Slitted eyes looked out from furred faces that revealed nothing but haughty distrust. One of them stepped forward to greet Daniel in Goa'uld. 

Jack recognized a few words, but was more caught up in the change in Daniel's aspect. Goodness knew, Daniel had more up close and personal experience with the head Goa'uld than any of them...Ra, Apophis, Heru'ur, Hathor, Amaunet. In a very real way, Daniel had done more than his share of homework when it came to the capital-A attitude that was the Goa'uld. He had the look, the mannerisms, down to a fine art. 

The head Pal'noor was obviously following the pleasantries that universally attended such occasions as this. Daniel was looking around and nodding in a perpetually bored and unimpressed way. He waved a hand negligently back in their direction and the Pal'noor nodded, indicating that they should follow. 

Beyond the wall was a city much like many of the others they had encountered in their travels. Except for some subtle differences in architecture, even Jack could see that this city could have belonged to any Earth city, circa 1700. The stonework, the heavy timbers all spoke of a somewhat simplistic society. Of course they knew better than to accept things on face value. The main street they were being led down directly faced what could only be called a castle; high stone parapets overshadowed even the tallest buildings of the city. Jack had a distinctly uneasy feeling that everything on this planet was built for function, not aesthetics. There were no decorative touches, nothing to indicate character or individuality...and in Jack's experience that could mean big trouble. 

They were escorted to the second floor of the castle and shown to a suite of rooms on the second level. The Pal'noor who had done all the talking so far indicated the bedrooms and facilities, as well as an assortment of odd-looking food. He bowed slightly to Daniel and left them alone. 

Jack started to speak, remaining silent for so long had stressed his natural proclivity to lead with his mouth, but Teal'c raised a hand in warning and began to search the room. Connor found the first device, obviously some sort of listening device, and a more thorough search turned up four more. Daniel opened the bottle of amber liquid on the table and dropped them all into it, replacing the bottle on the table. 

Teal'c nodded approval. "It is an expected component of such negotiations." 

Jack smiled, tightly, "You mean we just got one up on them?" Teal'c looked confused, but Daniel nodded. "Something like that. They may _look_ rather primitive, but they are definitely technologically advanced." 

"What makes you think that? " Connor asked curiously. Carter waved a hand toward the windows, the gray skies over the dirty city. "Pollution." 

Daniel moved to sit on the low, leather-covered sofa. "The one who brought us here is Tel'nat, He's the leader of this faction of the Pal'noor. It's what we thought; they're very feudal...only coming together against greater common enemies. I don't trust him." 

It was quite a statement for Daniel, who tended to come down on the too-trusting side of any encounter. Jack looked more carefully at Daniel and noted the tight-lips and the tense way he was holding his hands. This Tel'nat had made Daniel extremely uncomfortable...without knowing what had been said, Jack couldn't know why...but if this guy made Daniel nervous, Jack knew they'd have to be all the more wary around him. 

<><><><><><><><><>

Teal'c hadn't missed the things Daniel Jackson had chosen _not_ to reveal about Tel'nat. If forced to make an assessment based on the overheard conversation, Teal'c would characterize the Pal'noor as calculating, probably cruel, and possibly possessed of what passed for honor among his people. Tel'nat had spoken of Ra only briefly, but with no real interest. Several poorly concealed attempts had been made to elicit information, all neatly evaded by Daniel Jackson. Teal'c had been unexpectedly disturbed by the young man's too-perfect imitation of his hated enemies...as well as the way that the younger man had tricked the Pal'noor. Deceit was not a characteristic Teal'c was comfortable associating with Daniel Jackson. From Daniel Jackson's ill expression when Tel'nat had finally left them alone, Teal'c was sure that it did not sit well with his young friend either. 

Several 

Teal'c had noted O'Neill's observation of Daniel Jackson's reactions to the initial meetings with the Pal'noor leader. O'Neill was well aware that _something_ was not quite right about the conversations that had taken place between Daniel Jackson and Tel'nat. Teal'c expected to be questioned later on the subject. He was not disappointed. 

<><><><><><><><><>

The actual negotiations were not expected to start until the next morning and Sam was glad they'd have this chance to settle into their assumed roles. She'd seen how uptight Daniel had been after the first encounter with Tel'nat. Maybe the extra time would help him to process those first impressions. 

Teal'c had reported to the three of them after Daniel had retired for the night, complaining of a headache after spending the evening in a particularly gloomy mood. The colonel had ordered their friend to bed and the rest of them had gathered to talk to Teal'c. 

Teal'c told them about his perceptions concerning the alien leader and affirmed that Daniel had done an excellent job...which they all had fairly well suspected. They'd also been equally aware of Daniel's discomfort with the part he had to play, but as the colonel said...it was too late now to do anything about it. Sam knew Daniel would continue to perform as expected, but she was equally aware that they owed Daniel a big one when they got back. 

Sam had been heartened to see the deep concern in Connor's eyes. The colonel had been right about Connor. The young captain fit into their tightly knit group almost seamlessly, what he lacked in experience with them...he more than made up for with his competence and big heart. Sam had held a special liking for Connor since the mess with Hanson, although she'd had to fight down an occasional case of the tremors immediately following the creepiness surrounding Tonane's spirits. If they had to be stuck in this mess with anyone other that themselves, she was glad it was Connor. 

**Chapter 11**

Daniel had an irritatingly familiar feeling that he was walking into a trap. Tel'nat had insisted that these meetings were to be private, strictly between the two of them. One of the Jaffa would be allowed to stand guard _outside_ the door, but only the two of them would be inside. Jack had rankled at the idea, but realized in the end that they had no real choice in the matter. It was what they had come here to do, Daniel had argued...even as his own sense of trepidation grew...and they weren't really in a position to argue with Tel'nat. 

So Daniel had left with Teal'c and separated from him at the door with a long look. Teal'c would be alert for any sign of trouble; at the moment it was all they could do. As the doors closed heavily, Daniel tried to compose himself, sitting down at the table across from Tel'nat. The Pal'noor leader looked at Daniel with an expression as unreadable as ever. The physiognomy of the Pal'noor didn't lend itself well to the subtle facial clues and body language that Daniel had come to read so well in the more humanoid species they'd encountered. 

"What then does Ra expect to pay us?" 

Daniel had attended enough diplomacy classes to recognize this sort of leading question. Tel'nat hoped to gain some clue as to what Ra was _willing_ to pay in order to see how far they would go to appease the Pal'noor. Daniel countered with a question of his own. 

"What do the Pal'noor expect as payment?" 

Tel'nat nodded. This was part of the game; haggling was an age-old, and apparently universal, tradition. They bandied about for awhile, neither of them giving any ground. 

Tel'nat nodded again, his expression changing slightly. "And how does Ra expect to pay at all...when he is dead?" 

Daniel opened his mouth to respond, closing it just as quickly as his brain processed the fact that Tel'nat had spoken in English. Daniel felt his breathing stop for a moment and tried to school his expression not to reveal his surprise. 

"I do not understand," he answered in Goa'uld. 

Tel'nat snarled in sudden derision, asking again, "How can a dead man repay this debt, De'nall?" There was a long pause in which Tel'nat stared deeply into Daniel's eyes. "Or should I call you Daniel Jackson?" 

Daniel only had time to register the fact that the word 'trouble' didn't begin to cover their situation before he felt a sudden shooting pain in the back of his head and the world went black. 

<><><><><><><><><>

Jack was pacing the room with increasingly agitated strides. Daniel had been gone nearly six hours and the waiting was beginning to wear thin. A dozen times Jack had started for the door, only to stop and mentally restrain the impulse to march to the meeting chamber and just barge in. Regardless of diplomacy and protocol, Jack was beyond the point of concern for Daniel and edging into full-fledged worry. Only the consideration that such an action might place his friend in even greater danger made him turn around and resume his nervous pacing. 

Jack knew that he was beginning to get on Carter and Connor's nerves, but was past caring. Inaction was a foreign concept to Jack, and he was starting to get that itch that told him this situation was about to go from bad to worse. Hearing steadily approaching footsteps outside the door, Jack felt his nerves steel and alerted Connor to cover the door. 

To their collective relief, Teal'c entered the room...but Jack tensed again when he realized Daniel wasn't with the big Jaffa. 

"Teal'c?" Jack didn't have to ask the question. 

Teal'c's expression told Jack all he needed to know. Even as Teal'c began to explain that Daniel was missing, Jack was moving. Gathering the few weapons they possessed, Jack headed for the door knowing full well that his team would follow. As they made their way down the oddly empty corridors, Teal'c quietly explained that he'd heard nothing from his post outside the meeting room door, but when a Pal'noor female had entered the room with food...they'd discovered it was empty. 

As they approached the heavy wooden doors, Jack noted with a distracted edge of pride that his team deployed themselves carefully on either side. Teal'c turned the latch carefully and they stormed into the room, weapons at the ready. 

There on the table, laid out almost dramatically under the blue cloak, was Daniel. 

Motioning for the others to cover him, Jack went over to check out the still form. Daniel was breathing. His face was bruised along the right cheekbone and blood ran freely from numerous cuts on the back of his scalp.... he'd obviously been hit by something breakable. Moving the cloak aside, Jack hissed quietly. It was pretty obvious from his torn and dirty clothing that Daniel had been beaten...thoroughly and for some length of time. Jack could see several knife slashes along Daniel's arm, nothing too deep or life threatening...just enough to draw blood and inflict pain. Jack tapped the younger man on his uninjured cheek and was relieved to hear Daniel moan as he struggled to rouse himself. 

"C'mon, kid. Time to go." 

Daniel's eyes flew open at Jack's voice and he sat up, too quickly, falling against Jack's supporting arm. Daniel steadied himself, gathering his strength and his thoughts as Jack tried to help him to the door. 

"Jack...Tel'nat knows...." 

Jack stopped at Daniel's tone. "Knows what?" Daniel finally looked up at Jack then, his eyes reflecting pain and more than a little fear. "Everything." 

A voice from the back of the room froze all of them in place. "Daniel Jackson is quite correct, Colonel O'Neill.... I do know _everything_." Tel'nat stood behind them with two other Pal'noor. Jack barely had time to raise his weapon as a burst of white light assailed his senses and he felt his grip on Daniel slip, even as he fell. 

<><><><><><><><>

Connor woke up slowly, aware first of being cold. As more of his thoughts cleared he realized the coldness was probably due to the fact that he was lying on a damp hard surface. The ground. He opened his eyes carefully, realizing the room was quite dark, and sat up, waiting for his eyes to adjust. 

A flash of gold to his left was his only warning before Teal'c spoke. 

"Are you well, Captain Connor?" The tone was low, but tinged with concern. Connor felt himself oddly touched to be included in what he knew was Teal'c small and exclusive list of people to be concerned about. 

"Yes, sir. I'm fine. Where are the others?" Teal'c motioned with his head. The rest of SG1 was still unconscious, though Major Carter was shifting restlessly already. Connor remembered that Colonel O'Neill and Daniel had been closer to the source of the strange light and would probably suffer more from the weapon's effects. 

Connor tried to rise and felt Teal'c's hand reach out to help him. With a nod of thanks, Connor moved around carefully to clear his head before moving to check on the major. She was still a bit dazed, but waking quickly. He anticipated her questions before she asked and informed her of their status. Even in the dimness, Connor could see Major Carter's smile as he helped her up slowly and together they moved to where Teal'c was trying to rouse the colonel. 

Colonel O'Neill came awake with his fists in motion, obviously unable to see clearly yet. Major Carter and Teal'c spoke quietly to let him know that although they weren't exactly safe, they were together. Connor watched the relief visibly settle over the colonel, to be just as quickly replaced by concern as he spoke Daniel's name. 

They all moved to the last member of the team. Even in the dim light they could see how pale Daniel was, the scrapes and bruises only served to heighten the impression. The colonel moved to raise Daniel's head into his lap while the major checked out the younger man's injuries. Connor knew that Daniel had something of a reputation for accumulating more than his share of injuries...and it certainly seemed like SG1 was pretty practiced at taking care of them. 

Even as Major Carter was wrapping up the bloody gashes across Daniel's arm with a piece of cloth torn from the colonel's cloak, Daniel stirred. 

"Jack?" 

The colonel sighed in relief. "We're here, Danny. What the hell happened?" 

Daniel blinked rapidly, trying to raise up...finally managing with only a little support from the colonel. "Tel'nat...he knew..." 

"Yeah, you said that." The colonel said, almost gently. "What exactly does he know?" 

Daniel sighed deeply, pulling himself together with a visible effort. "You, me, Ra." 

"You, me, Ra...? As in...He knows we were the ones who killed Ra?" The colonel looked alarmed. Connor wished he knew the rest of _that_ story. 

Daniel nodded. "He knew us by name. Knows about Sha'uri...Apophis..." 

The colonel sighed in exasperation. "Like he said...he knows everything." Daniel nodded agreement, reaching out a hand to use the colonel's shoulder to pull himself up. The young scientist wobbled a little, but started pacing...even Connor knew this was a good thing; Daniel did his best thinking on his feet...especially if they were moving. 

"He's either had contact with one or more of the Goa'uld all along.... or he has a source of information...about us. When they were...questioning me.... they seemed more interested in how we'd managed to kill Ra than anything else..." Connor could see Daniel's burst of adrenaline flagging. "I didn't tell them anyth...." 

Evidently the colonel had seen it, too...he was in a perfect position to catch Daniel as he swayed and nearly fell. As Colonel O'Neill, helped Daniel to sit down on the cold ground again, he said, "I know you didn't, Daniel. But what I wonder is...where _did_ he find out about us?" 

They were all startled by a soft moan from the furthest corner of the cell. The colonel and Teal'c moved forward toward the sound. Connor could hear a soft intake of breath from the colonel, followed by a curse. 

"Colonel?" The major asked. 

"Dammit...it's Thor." 

**Chapter 12**

Sam felt Daniel's sharp intake of breath under her supporting hand. Thor? Here? In the few times they'd met, the little alien had seemed so...untouchable. How did he wind up here, in the none-too-gentle hands of the Pal'noor? Teal'c gently picked up the small, gray alien and moved him into the lighter area where they were. Daniel removed his cloak and Sam used it to blanket the still, cold form. 

The odds were good that Thor had been here for awhile. As far as Sam could tell, there were no obvious injuries...and she simply didn't know enough about the Asgard's physiology to make any sort of guess as to his life signs; the tripping rhythm at the alien's throat could mean anything. 

"Guess that answers a few questions..." The colonel observed with a dry concern. Sam knew the colonel was especially fond of this particular Asgard, and she knew that the light tone masked a deep anger at what had likely been done to the gentle alien. Tel'nat had a lot to answer for. 

"So, the gang's all here. Now what?" The colonel asked of no one in particular. 

As if on cue, a voice from outside the barred door answered coldly, "Now, we shall see exactly what it is about the Tau'ri that the Asgard find so redeeming." 

It was Tel'nat. 

Sam could see a fresh rush of anger ripple through Teal'c, Connor and the colonel. Tel'nat's actions so far had been right in line with Teal'c's earlier analysis and Daniel's unease. Tel'nat had proven himself both cruel and calculating. Sam could only hope that Teal'c's impression that the Pal'noor possessed some alien form of honor would also prove true. 

It could be their only chance of getting out of this thing alive. 

<><><><><><><><>

As he supported Daniel down the long hallway back toward the conference room, Jack could feel Daniel trying to gather his strength. Jack had a feeling that Daniel was hurt worse than he was letting on; his lean frame trembled with the effort of putting one foot in front of the other and Jack could see beads of sweat forming on Daniel's forehead. Jack looked at Daniel in concern, receiving a shrug and a headshake that told him Daniel would tough it out; now was not a good time to bring attention to any weaknesses. Thor, still wrapped in Daniel's cloak, was being carried by Teal'c. Carter and Connor brought up the rear, followed closely by two Pal'noor with those weird-looking energy weapons. Jack could see his team was alert, searching for any possible means of escape. 

Once inside the conference room, Jack helped Daniel into a chair and sat beside him. Teal'c lay Thor near the fire and took up a guarding stance beside him. Tel'nat allowed it and motioned for Carter and Connor to also sit; as an act of passive resistance, both soldiers looked first to Jack for permission before being seated. 

Tel'nat seemed amused by their actions and turned to Jack. "Your 'team' is quite loyal to you, O'Neill." 

Jack was hardly new at 'cat and mouse'...and two could easily play that game. "That surprises you?" 

Tel'nat shook his head. "Not really. You are hardly the first humans we've encountered...although you are the first of the *modern* Tau'ri. Thor seems to consider you most unique among even those." 

Jack spared a glance toward their alien friend, then looked at his team. 

"Hear that, kids? We're unique." 

Inwardly Jack was pleased at the thought, the little Asgard was kind of a favorite of his as well...but Jack also wondered just how much Thor had been put through before revealing so much about them. Jack remembered Thor mentioning an enemy more dangerous than the Goa'uld...could the Pal'noor be the ones? A glance from Daniel told Jack that his friend was thinking along the same lines, and if Jack knew Daniel...which he did....he figured the scientist had probably reached that conclusion long before now. 

Tel'nat had watched Jack closely and hadn't missed the subtle messages flashing between the two men. "You are the two that killed Ra and Hathor. You also nearly destroyed Apophis. You, Major Carter, killed Setesh. It seems the Pal'noor owe you something of a debt. The Goa'uld have never posed us much threat, but they are a rather consistent irritation." 

Jack decided to play it cool. "Great, you owe us one...Can we go now?" 

Tel'nat laughed, a harsh barking noise. "One wonders what it is in you that brings about such success...even against opponents so obviously more technologically advanced?" 

"Just lucky, I guess..." Jack offered with patently false modesty. 

"I do not believe that good fortune would account for such consistent victory," Tel'nat offered, almost benignly. "We shall have to see just _what_ it is." 

Jack didn't know what the furry alien meant by that statement, but he was sure he wasn't going to like it. 

<><><><><><><>

Thor had been awake and quietly listening to the exchange between O'Neill and Tel'nat for some time. He felt a heavy remorse that it had been his mind that had betrayed the Earth team to Tel'nat. Pal'noor technology had been geared toward defeating the Asgard for centuries and Thor had been shocked to discover Tel'nat possessed a means of forcibly intruding on Asgard thoughts and memories. Obviously the device did not function on humans, or Tel'nat would simply take the knowledge he desired. Undoubtedly, that had been the purpose of Daniel's beating; the device hadn't worked on the young human so Tel'nat had resorted to more primitive means. 

Thor's race was empathetic, as well as somewhat telepathic...even now Thor could feel Daniel's pain, a pain more deeply rooted than the merely physical; obviously a great deal had occurred since their last meeting on Earth. Thor had the lingering impression of an untended physical injury, which was consuming the young human's precious energy. O'Neill's blunt voice asked Tel'nat what his intentions were. Thor knew before it was spoken that his human friends were about to pay dearly for his personal weakness. 

Tel'nat's voice came quickly, full of barely concealed amusement and curiosity. "I believe we shall send you hunting." 

**Chapter 13**

Daniel felt Jack's hand grab for his arm as white light filled the room. There was long moment of nauseating disorientation and Daniel felt a sensation akin to weightlessness. Then he hit the ground to the accompaniment of a blinding flash within his own head and the crush of warm weight on his back that sounded suspiciously like Jack. 

"Dammit...I wish he'd quit doing that..." 

Daniel was too busy trying to breathe beneath the pressure of Jack's weight and the resulting rush of heat and pain to respond verbally, but he managed to free an arm and swipe backward, catching Jack's ear. 

"Ow...What? Daniel?" 

The weight disappeared immediately followed by gentle hands on his shoulders, helping him to turn over. A wash of nausea returned, and Daniel's world nearly faded to black again. Jack seemed to realize what was going on, the hands guided Daniel's head down. 

"Deep breaths, Danny...Hang on to it...." 

Daniel could feel Jack's weight shifting on the...ground?....and heard his voice calling out for the rest of the team. There was no response. As the blackness faded a little, Daniel tried to look around. They were somewhere....else.... 

It was very dark, but somehow Daniel doubted that it was night. Two deep-gold moons bathed the rocky landscape in a sickening glow that resembled the orange-y cast Daniel had sometimes seen at sunset after a summer storm. 

There wasn't much to see. Hilly ground, rolling off into the gloomy distance. A cool breeze brought the sickening scent of decay, what life there was in this place, Daniel was sure, didn't thrive. 

Jack looked searchingly into Daniel's face, "You okay?" 

Daniel nodded, not _exactly_ lying. ...and they had more important things to worry about. 

"Where are we? And where are the others?" 

Jack shook his head, scanning the distant hills. "I don't know...and I don't know." Jack smiled wryly, "What do you think that Tel'nat guy meant about sending us on a hunt?" 

Daniel shook his head slightly, closing his eyes as the cool breeze eased the nausea he'd been feeling. "Wish I knew..." 

"You sure you're okay?" Daniel opened his eyes to see the stark concern in Jack's eyes. 

Daniel nodded again and reached out a hand, asking Jack to help him up. Jack sighed, but took the hand. Daniel was pleased that he managed to stand without swaying too much, and nodded again at Jack. 

"So what do we do now?" 

With that irritating sense of timing that was becoming increasingly familiar, Tel'nat's voice 'spoke' again. Daniel realized it was originating from a nearly invisible device imbedded in the rocks behind them. 

"Now the hunt begins, Daniel Jackson." 

Jack was obviously getting tired of the games the Pal'noor leader was playing, asking with bad-tempered irritation, "Hunt for what?" 

That barking laugh sounded again. "The proper question would be 'who', 

Colonel O'Neill. Your teammates have been placed elsewhere, that is your first objective. The second phase of the hunt involves the Asgard known to you as Thor." A beam of light shot out of the device, coalescing into an image of Thor in a small room, lying on a bed of straw still wrapped in the blue cloak. " _If_ you can find one another, and _if_ you can reach Thor and free him...you will be sent back to your world with no repercussions." Tel'nat's voice revealed heavy doubt as to that possibility. "This place is a self-contained world. You are no longer on Pal'noor. Your only escape is to succeed in the hunt...or die in the attempt. This world has food, water...the potential to produce weaponry. As an added 'convenience' we have provided more suitable clothing and one knife for each of you...a simple tool. Few have survived the hunt...but it _has_ been done." 

"That's it? We find our team, we find Thor...we're outta here?" Jack sounded guardedly optimistic, but Daniel didn't trust Tel'nat anymore now than he had the moment he'd met the alien leader. 

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Daniel asked, tiredly. 

"Just one minor detail...This world _does_ have certain varieties of animal life...among other dangers...that you will have to avoid. The hunting fields were designed to provide a challenge. We shall see if good fortune was indeed the means for your success against the Goa'uld." 

The light faded, the image dissipating into nothingness. 

Daniel felt a sudden chill. He _knew_ Tel'nat. If the Pal'noor said this place was a 'challenge', Daniel was sure that word was a massive understatement. 

<><><><><><><><><>

Jack sighed loudly as he changed into the simple black jumpsuit Tel'nat had provided...anything was preferable to the skirt he'd been wearing since he'd gotten to Pal'noor. He'd known this mission was going to be trouble...but he'd never expected anything like this. He didn't like the look in Daniel's eyes...hell, he didn't like how Daniel _looked_... 

Even in the weird light of the twin moons, Jack could see the lack of color in his friend's face, the creases of pain between his brow as he returned from where he'd been changing behind the rocks. 

As if aware of his team leader's scrutiny, Daniel turned away quickly. 

"So where do we go from here?" 

Jack allowed himself to be distracted; for now there was little choice, they had to get moving. If...and Jack had no doubt there was very little 'if' in this situation....there were hostile creatures on this planet, they needed to find a way to defend themselves, as well as find the rest of the team. Jack was a firm believer in the tenet 'safety in numbers'...and if those numbers consisted of SG1, then their odds would improve greatly. 

Jack knew they were flying blind right now, and he didn't like the feeling. They didn't know where they were, they didn't know where Thor was, and they didn't know what threats they might encounter on their way to that unknown destination...or even what direction to start out in. 

"Any ideas?" Jack asked, admitting indirectly just how hopeless the situation seemed. 

Daniel paced around the rocky ground, moving rather stiffly Jack noticed. 

"I don't think this is just a test of _physical_ strength. Tel'nat is assessing everything about us." 

"So you think there'll be clues?" 

Daniel shrugged, wincing at the motion. "I dunno, Jack. We don't have much to go on. I don't even know enough to guess whether Tel'nat will keep his word when all of this is over." 

Jack didn't miss the fact that Daniel was avoiding the "if" word. Jack wondered if it was a matter of faith..or denial. Things looked bad, but Jack knew his generally pessimistic nature could often cloud his perceptions...just like Daniel's optimism could often pull him too far in the other direction. 

"One thing we _can't_ do is nothing..." Jack offered. 

Daniel smiled a little at that. "Yeah. So we just...pick a direction?" 

Jack nodded with a grin. "Works for me." 

**Chapter 14**

Sam was worried. 

She could only assume that the colonel and Daniel had received the same message they had. Connor and Teal'c agreed with her that it made fairly good sense to head for the largest visible landmark...a stone out-cropping shaped rather like one of the statues Daniel kept on his desk. Sam hoped that, sub-consciously or otherwise, their missing teammates would gravitate in the same direction. 

Sam had been almost as pleased as Connor that clothing had been provided for them. It seemed the Jaffa uniform chafed in some uncomfortable...and apparently unmentionable...places. Sam had laughed at Connor's obvious, but very welcome, attempt to lighten the mood. She had played along, responding that it explained a lot about Jaffa temperament. Teal'c had merely raised what Sam would swear was an amused eyebrow, offering only that it was an 'acquired talent'. Sam refrained from asking whether Teal'c referred to the uniform or the temperament. 

As they walked, Sam worried. She hadn't missed noticing how heavily Daniel had been leaning on the colonel as they'd been marched to Tel'nat's conference room. Her brief examination in the darkened cell, had revealed numerous cuts and bruises, but there hadn't been time for much more than a cursory examination. Sam just hoped that, wherever they were, Daniel and the colonel were okay. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Connor was feeling rather optimistic. In spite of the seemingly hopeless situation, he felt like SG1 would see it through. Didn't they always? Connor had watched Major Carter and Teal'c quickly assess their predicament and formulate a plan based on as much of an advantage as they had ever needed...their knowledge of their teammates. 

Connor had been heartened by the major's willingness to join in on his small joke...it proved that she wasn't one of those officers who let command swell their heads, turning them into hard-assed martinets in the blink of an eye. Even Teal'c had joined in, confirming Connor's belief that a very keen wit resided under that gold tattoo. 

He hadn't exactly followed the major's line of reasoning, but knowing SG1, he was confident that they knew what they were doing. If he had to be stuck in an apparently hopeless situation, Connor was glad it was with this particular group of people. 

<><><><><><><><><>

Teal'c was certain that O'Neill and Daniel Jackson were well. There was no other alternative; they had been through too much together to allow any other possibility. The resiliency of their missing teammates was well known, and well founded. 

O'Neill was one of the most resourceful leaders Teal'c had ever known. The brash colonel's inventiveness and determination had won Teal'c's loyalty long ago. O'Neill's dedication and caring had burst through barriers Teal'c had held since his earliest days as a Jaffa-in-training. Emotional closeness was neither encouraged nor tolerated among the Jaffa ranks. The closeness Teal'c felt for Bra'tac had only begun to prepare him for the open acceptance of O'Neill...as well as the rest of SG1. 

Daniel Jackson had confused Teal'c from the very beginning. Knowing what Teal'c had been, Daniel Jackson nonetheless came to accept...and even rely...on the same Jaffa who had cost him so much. Teal'c had learned a valuable lesson from Daniel Jackson...a lesson he would carry all his life; forgiveness. Teal'c had never contemplated the concept until he'd seen it embodied in Daniel Jackson. For all of the pain Daniel Jackson had gone through due to Teal'c's actions...all of the nightmares, the waking horrors, the deep depressions...Teal'c had never seen anger in the young man's eyes. Since Sha'uri's death, Teal'c had seen many emotions pass through his young friend's eyes, but never anger. Teal'c frankly believed that a measure of honest anger might be the best thing for Daniel Jackson, but he could not help but admire the intrinsic strength of the young man that did not allow him to succumb to it. 

Teal'c wished that they could rejoin their teammates, and soon. It had become second nature for Teal'c to protect his friends..he could not protect them if they were not together. 

**Chapter 15**

As they pressed on toward the weird looking rocks Daniel had arbitrarily chosen as a possible destination, Jack couldn't help but notice that Daniel seemed to have an increasingly hard time keeping up a steady pace. More than once, Jack had caught the younger man holding his side as if hit by sudden pain. When they'd reached a grove of stunted trees, Jack called a halt and they'd taken the time to turn one of the knives into a spear. Jack had cannibalized his attendant's garb to fashion a quiver, using braided golden threads for a bowstring. Daniel had fashioned the arrows, and done an impressive job considering how little they had to work with. Jack had kept the cloak intact, the thin material didn't offer much protection but it was a choice of that or sleeping on the ground...so he rolled it up and tied it with some strips from his tunic. 

Daniel's clothes had suffered as much as he had; they were too ragged to offer much in the way of useful material. Jack had surreptitiously checked the outfit, noting several stains and tears in the back of the tunic that they'd missed before. Jack wondered what sort of damage Daniel was trying so hard to conceal...and wondered if he should insist on looking. Daniel was so damnably, stubbornly independent; this wouldn't be the first time he'd concealed an injury to keep Jack from worrying...or yelling. And, Jack knew, he would yell...it was a reflex. They'd been hours away from Netu before any of them had realized how high a price Daniel had paid to get that communication device and save their hides; it was just part of Daniel's nature not to complain when he was hurt. In the end, Jack had decided to let things ride. 

They walked for hours, but had no real way of knowing exactly how long. The moons didn't seem to move, they or the planet...or whatever...they were on obviously didn't rotate. When Jack felt like they'd walked enough, he called a halt and started a fire in the tried and true Boy Scout way...he rubbed two sticks together. Jack had never been able to master that skill as a boy, but this time it worked like a charm. They had gathered some nuts and berries along the way and Jack divided them up. Daniel nodded thanks and picked at the strange food with an openly distrustful expression. 

"C'mon, Daniel...They might even taste like chicken." It was a bad, running joke, and Jack knew it was, but it was worth it to see Daniel smile. Daniel tasted one of the nuts and looked up at Jack, nodding, "They do..." Jack laughed obligingly and ate some himself. They really did. "Must be some weird universal decree..." 

Daniel smiled again, and got up to put more wood on the small fire. Jack didn't miss the wincing expression or the stiff movements, or the sharp intake of breath as Daniel stood up. 

"Okay, that's enough. Let me look at it." Jack ordered. It was better to know what they were dealing with now, rather than later when they ran up against one of those creatures Tel'nat had warned them about. Daniel sat down, with a deep breath...and no arguments...pulling down the coverall top and turning his head away from Jack. 

Jack moved around to get a look...and cursed. Daniel had been...'branded'...was the only word Jack could come up with. Large, angry tracks of burns dotted the young man's back. Tel'nat had clearly taken his time trying to get Daniel to talk. Jack felt a fresh surge of anger at the alien leader, a nearly blinding flash of rage that he swiftly forced down before he really did yell at Daniel. 

"Daniel...why didn't you say anything?" Jack tried to keep his voice gentle. Daniel didn't need anything to add to the pain that he'd carried with him all day. 

Daniel shrugged as Jack started ripping strips of the tunic for bandages. Burns were prone to infection and Jack hated to think what they'd already been exposed to. Daniel cursed himself as Jack wrapped his back as carefully as possible. By the time Jack finished, Daniel was white and trembling. Jack helped him get the jumpsuit back on and wrapped him up in the cloak. 

Daniel sighed shakily. "Thanks...I think." 

"So...when did you plan to share...that....?" 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Jack asked it almost casually, but Daniel knew his friend was still raging, nearly as angry with Daniel for not telling him as he was with Tel'nat for doing it. Daniel wasn't sure he could answer Jack. Until they'd gotten here, there hadn't really been the time or the opportunity, after that....he just wasn't sure. It just hadn't seemed necessary. Besides showing the burns to Jack would have meant explanations, like the one Jack was so obviously waiting for now. 

"I don't know, Jack. It was...bad. I just..." Daniel didn't _want_ to explain it. It was just one more thing he would learn to live with...or without.... 

Daniel closed his eyes against Jack's searching glare. He knew Jack wasn't going to let it drop. 

"Daniel...." Jack's voice was unexpectedly gentle, surprising Daniel enough to make him look up. "What is this?" 

Daniel was caught off-guard by the question, but didn't have to ask what Jack meant. 

"It's...I dunno, Jack. Since...It's just hard to care what..." Daniel trailed off, recognizing the feeling he couldn't put into words...and knowing Jack did, too. He'd recognized the same thing in Jack back on Abydos four years ago. Apathy, a lack of interest in going on...Daniel knew he'd never seek it out as actively as Jack had...but he just wasn't as sure as he'd once been that it was all...worth it. 

"It is, you know." The quiet admission stunned Daniel. Jack was getting too good at reading his mind lately. 

Daniel nodded, "I know...In my head, I know...." 

Jack gave him a long look, opening his mouth to say something else when they heard a sound in the bushes. Jack stood up quickly, slipping an arrow into the bow, and Daniel grabbed the spear, moving to stand at his side. There was a low growl and something large and furry shot out of the shadows. 

**Chapter 16**

Thor watched the holographic images Tel'nat was transmitting with growing concern. He was uncertain of what had just passed silently between Daniel and O'Neill, but the communication seemed almost telepathic in nature. Thor felt in himself an unfamiliar emotion...anger...upon seeing Daniel's injuries. Such senseless torture was so foreign to the Asgard's nature that he could not entirely fathom the concept. 

Many centuries had passed in Asgard history since such barbarism had been an option. Thor knew that such things existed in the history of every world, but it had never been more than a remote theory to him...something that had been, but was no more. Until now. O'Neill had once made an impassioned plea on Thor's homeworld, arguing that the Tau'ri were even now fighting a battle against such barbarism as the Goa'uld were capable of. The Asgard Council had been duly impressed by O'Neill's words, but had not really let it affect their policies. The Tau'ri were a race to be observed, but other than the mediation of the treaty, the Asgard had no real intent to interfere in Earth's plight. 

Watching the two men in the projection, Thor couldn't help but notice the lines of pain and wisdom on both faces. Earth's struggle was taking a toll on the humans. Daniel's deep eyes spoke of much loss, and O'Neill's reflected an understanding of that loss that could only come from having experienced it himself. For the first time in many years, Thor questioned the wisdom of the Council. 

The sudden growling from the bushes caused Thor to back up involuntarily and he could only watch helplessly as the two humans prepared to do battle with their primitive weapons... 

<><><><><><<>

Teal'c's head jerked up suddenly at the distant sound of growling. His sense of hearing, enhanced just as were his other senses by the infant Goa'uld he carried, was far more perceptive than his human companions'. 

Teal'c continued wrapping the stones to create the 'bola' as Captain Connor had shown him. It appeared to him to be a strange weapon, but Connor assured him that it would be highly effective at long range. The sound increased in pitch, but did not seem to be moving any closer to their encampment. 

"Teal'c?" Major Carter had noticed his listening stance. 

"A creature, still quite some distance away," he replied quietly, still focusing part of his attention on the possible threat. 

"We'll take turns at watch," Major Carter ordered, receiving a nod of agreement from Teal'c and Connor. They had established a fairly defensible encampment, started a fire and scavenged some strange looking fruit; the only physical need of great concern was water....as yet there had been no indication of any. 

An impossibly familiar noise in the same general direction as the animal's growl caused Teal'c to stand, the bola dangling from his hand. 

"Teal'c? What is...?" 

Teal'c raised a hand for silence and listened again. 

The distant voice was unmistakable. 

"O'Neill!" 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Sam and Connor had no hope of keeping up with Teal'c's running form, but they managed to keep the big Jaffa in sight and followed as quickly as they could. They were close enough now to hear the animal's scream...then there was silence. Trading glances as they ran, Sam and Connor increased their pace. 

Tearing around the rocks, Sam was shocked to see Daniel kneeling on the ground next to the body of a very large cat-like creature. A spear, much like the ones they had fashioned, protruded from the animal's side. As she came closer, Sam could see the colonel lying on the ground in front of the animal, his arm was scratched but it didn't appear to be deep. Teal'c was assuring himself that the animal was dead. Sam motioned for Connor to check on Daniel while she went to help the colonel. 

"You okay, sir?" 

The colonel nodded, peeking beneath his fingers to check the damage. 

"Yeah...looks worse than it is..." 

Sam helped him to his feet. 

"Daniel?" The colonel was looking over at where Connor was helping the younger man to sit near the fire. 

Daniel nodded, still breathing deeply. Sam could see the color draining from Daniel's face even now. 

"Daniel, did you...?" She pointed in the direction of the animal. 

"Save my ass?" The colonel finished with a grimacing smile. "You bet he did." 

Daniel looked up with a bit of a smile, then slid to the ground in a dead faint. 

**Chapter 17**

Connor had looked away from Daniel for a moment. By the time he looked back, the scientist was hitting the ground. Major Carter ran over quickly. 

"Is he hurt?" 

Connor couldn't see any visible wounds and stated as much. 

The colonel spoke from behind them, "Daniel was hurt...before." 

They didn't have to ask when. Connor had figured there was more wrong with Daniel than he'd let on to back in that cell. 

They decided to return to the other campsite. There was no way to know if the dead creature had a family, but if it did...they didn't want to be around to meet it. Teal'c picked up Daniel with infinite care and a look of raw guilt that puzzled Connor. There was something going on there... 

As they walked, the colonel explained about the wounds on Daniel's back, he didn't go into detail about their source...he didn't need to. Major Carter walked alongside Teal'c for a moment, checking their unconscious teammate for fever. One look at her face was enough to tell all of them that Daniel Jackson was very sick. 

"The healing device is..." Teal'c began hopefully. 

"Sewn into Daniel's cloak..." Major Carter added. 

"Which is with Thor." The colonel finished with his usual pessimistic growl. 

Connor caught himself doing a little double-take, sometimes these people were downright eerie. 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Teal'c laid his burden down carefully on one of the thick Jaffa cloaks that Major Carter laid over some soft grass. 

Daniel Jackson was very hot. With Teal'c's help Major Carter removed the young man's upper clothing to examine the wounds O'Neill had spoken of; there 'was' infection there. Major Carter wished aloud for water or a medkit or the healing device; all of which were beyond their reach...for the moment. Major Carter re-bandaged Daniel Jackson with clean strips from her slave garment and they bundled him under the remaining cloaks. 

Connor had done his considerable best with O'Neill's wound, reporting it to be a lengthy gash but not too deep, and had given him a piece of the fruit they had found. O'Neill moved to Daniel Jackson's side, reaching out with his uninjured hand to touch the younger man's forehead. Something passed over O'Neill's face that Teal'c could only call rage...Teal'c guessed that it was directed at Tel'nat. Although O'Neill had refrained from explaining how Daniel Jackson had been injured, Teal'c had been a Jaffa too long not to recognize the signs of torture when he saw them. Teal'c knew there was much more to that story than they had been told. 

Teal'c had felt very helpless when he'd heard O'Neill shout Daniel Jackson's name. He'd known they were so very far away... 

As he'd run he had envisioned many possible scenarios of what he'd find, but he'd never expected to see Daniel Jackson standing over an alien creature leaning into a spear with all his strength as the animal itself strained toward O'Neill. When Daniel Jackson had finally fallen to his knees, Teal'c had run forward to the animal...making certain that it was, indeed, dead. Major Carter and Captain Connor had arrived only seconds later, sparing Teal'c the necessity of choosing which of his friends to help. 

Teal'c was more than a little relieved that they were all finally together. It eased his mind considerably to know that, whatever may come, at least they would face it together. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Jack was worried. 

Daniel hadn't been in the best of condition when this thing had started and fighting that creature had taken even more out of him. 

Jack was still amazed by the vision of his gentle friend wielding the makeshift spear like a cat-toy as he tried to distract the animal from its clear intent to have Jack for a midnight snack. When he'd fallen under the powerful animal's onslaught, Jack had been as afraid as he'd ever been in his life... 

But Daniel had come through. 

Jack hadn't realized just how much he'd come to count on that quality in Daniel, that can not-will not-dare not give up stubbornness that had brought them all through hell, figuratively and literally, time and time again. It was a quality they all shared to some degree. 

Daniel was growing restless in his sleep and Jack reached out a hand to touch his friend's shoulder. He was still so hot. But that same stubbornness that had saved Jack's life a few hours ago would keep Daniel with them. It had to. 

But Jack knew now that there were things churning inside Daniel's head that were all too familiar. Daniel had lived for Sha'uri; three years of searching hadn't dimmed that ever-present hope of someday finding her. That hope had pushed Daniel to keep coming back, pushing him on when a lot of other people would have quit. But she was gone now, leaving only a vague promise of a hope for humanity in its place. Jack knew it was a poor substitute, he'd seen that cold reality in Daniel's eyes across the campfire. He could only try to help Daniel come to the realization that had taken Jack himself so long to recognize...that there *were* still things worth living for. None of those things would ever replace what had been lost, but they did, eventually, close the open wound that was your soul. Jack remembered the kamikaze idiocy Daniel had exhibited when facing Apophis on Netu. At the time, Jack had chalked it up to too-fresh memories and that self-same stubbornness that wouldn't let Daniel give an inch to a Goa'uld. 

Now, though, Jack wondered if he shouldn't be keeping a special eye on Daniel. This new attitude was both frightening and infuriating: frightening because it ran so contrary to everything he'd come to know about what made Daniel who he was...and infuriating because Daniel just did *not* deserve it. 

Jack had never known a better person than Daniel. He'd watched his friend grow and change over these few years into someone he respected and cared very much about. Some of those changes had been good ones, some just...sad, but necessary ... but some were tragically *wrong* in that larger cosmic sense that Jack had always had so much trouble grasping. Life wasn't fair, Jack knew that better than most; but Daniel had been more than shortchanged when it came to receiving that very same quality of fairness that he showed to almost everyone he met. 

And Jack was getting more than a little ticked off at those astral powers that be who kept piling it on.... 

**Chapter 18**

_// Ra appeared through the desert heat, once again holding out the scroll. Some part of Daniel watched as if from far away, aware that it was a dream, but also aware that it was important. Ra smiled that same inscrutable smile and the scroll disappeared in a flash of fire in hands that seemed very far away.... //_

Daniel awoke with a sharp cry, becoming aware of the pain in his back in a rush of sensation. Hands helped him roll over, touched his forehead with a coolness that sent a chill through his body. 

"It's okay. Go back to sleep." 

Jack. It was always Jack. The one remaining certainty in his life. If Daniel hadn't stopped that thing.... 

Daniel felt another shiver that had nothing to do with cold. He hated himself for feeling this way, hated allowing his emotions to *need* that anchor, hated knowing that by feeling this way he might also might feel that loss again if something should happen to Jack... 

Daniel shivered again, he didn't feel very well...it was hard to think. He opened his eyes to see Jack looking down at him. Daniel tried to speak, but had to lick dry lips before he could manage it. 

"Jack? Y'okay?" 

Jack shook his head, laughing quietly. 

"Fine. And you?" The words were casual, but the tone told Daniel so much more. Jack was okay. Jack was grateful. Jack was worried. Jack could say a lot with a few words. Daniel almost laughed at his own absurd thoughts, but settled on a slight nod. 

"Not so hot..." Daniel hadn't meant for _that_ to slip out, but it was true. His back was on fire, his head throbbed unmercifully and sweat was pouring off of him. 

"I know it, Danny. Not much we can do about it right now, though. Teal'c and Connor are scouting around for water right now." 

Daniel nodded. "How long have we been here?" 

Jack shrugged, and looked away. "Not too long...." 

Daniel knew Jack was lying and sat up quickly. "Dammit, Jack, I'm not an invalid ..." 

Even as he said it, Daniel felt the darkness gathering around him, but fought past it. "We have to get going..." 

Jack pushed him back down easily, "Hey, we're not on a time limit here, Danny. We can afford to take a break." 

Daniel shook his head. "No, Jack. We can't. Have you forgotten about the bomb?" 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Sam had been listening from her place on watch. She could tell from the colonel's face that in all the excitement, he had let it move down his list of priorities. The people of Pal'noor, beings who no doubt were as mistreated by Tel'nat as they had been, did not deserve to die. Of course, Sam reflected, there was also the not insignificant fact that their way home was the Pal'noor Stargate ... if they could get back there. Trust Daniel to be thinking ahead of them all... even when he was so sick. 

Sam was worried about him, the infection had set in quickly...too quickly. Who knew what sort of alien bacteria could have invaded Daniel's system that he'd have no immunity to. It was a constant concern for the SGC, but rare enough considering how many worlds they visited on a weekly basis. What concerned her in this case was the fact that this was a _totally_ alien environment. They'd been on very few worlds that had not in some way been touched by a human presence and therefore human viruses and bacteria...they'd been lucky so far. But Sam was afraid that in this particular instance, even if they got Daniel home...Earth means might not be sufficient. They _had_ to get that healing device. 

Sam watched as the colonel finally gave in to Daniel's irrefutable logic and helped the younger man to stand, wrapping one of the Jaffa cloaks around his shoulders in a gesture both solicitous and defeated. They both knew that Daniel belonged in a hospital, but Sam seriously doubted if there was a hospital on Earth that could help Daniel. Looking up to meet the colonel's gaze, Sam realized he knew it, too. This hunt had taken on an entirely new objective; it wasn't _just_ about saving Earth anymore. That grand and noble purpose was certainly their ultimate duty and priority. But they both knew that saving Daniel's life coincided with that first duty...and Sam didn't even want to consider failing at either of them. 

<><><><><><><><><>

Jack and Carter packed up their spartan camp while Daniel paced around slowly, leaning on one of the spears for balance. Jack could see his friend gathering his energy for the undoubtedly long trek ahead of them. Daniel was moving far more steadily than Jack would have given odds on just a few hours ago, although he remained ghostly pale. In those fever-bright eyes, Jack could see the determination building in Daniel. He'd make it...because he _had_ to. 

Jack sighed again as he tied up the last of the bundles and moved to stand beside Carter. 

"That's it. As soon as Teal'c and Connor get back, we can move out." 

Carter nodded, glancing over to where Daniel was still pacing. "We've got to find Thor, Colonel." 

Jack knew what she _wasn't_ saying. "We will, Carter. We have to." 

**Chapter 19**

Connor wasn't entirely sure what was going on with his teammates, but he knew it was serious...and that Daniel was at the center of it. Connor was more than a little impressed that Daniel was plodding steadily onward...despite the increasingly obvious effort on his face. There was a lot more to Doctor Daniel Jackson than Connor would have ever expected. This curiously gentle, intelligent man possessed a core of iron that would not let him give up. 

They still had no idea where they were going, but Connor couldn't help joking that they were making good time. The colonel looked up with a sardonic smile, the major actually laughed and even Teal'c raised an eyebrow that made Connor wonder just how lost the Jaffa actually was when it came to Earth humor. Daniel nodded, a smile barely touching his eyes, and kept walking. To Connor it seemed that all of Daniel's energy was focused on the simple task of putting one foot in front of the other. Connor realized suddenly that it probably was. 

The terrain had been changing gradually as they walked; the sparse rocky landscape giving way to sandy soil and finally a sloping plain of bluish grass. Connor hoped the comparatively healthier vegetation was a sign that they were nearing a water source. They'd all been too long without water. The moisture-rich fruit helped, but Connor knew that it would soon become a more pressing need...especially for Daniel... 

<><><><><><><><><><>

As Teal'c walked slightly behind Daniel Jackson, he couldn't help but notice that the younger man was growing more ashen by the moment. He could not continue much further without rest. Teal'c traded a glance with O'Neill, who nodded and gave a little head shake ... He saw it as well, but they would continue for a while longer. 

Teal'c's thoughts were interrupted by a low sound, a whisper-soft gurgle that seemed to be fairly close. Water. Teal'c was sure of it. He held up a hand to stop the others, asking in the same gesture for silence. 

There. 

Teal'c moved forward a dozen paces, listened, moved again.... 

There, amidst the tall grasses...a small spring, barely more than a trickle but it was water. 

Motioning for the others to join him, Teal'c bent to touch the surface of the water, sniffing gently, then tasting it. Major Carter started to protest, but he had only to look at her to still her protests. He was the only logical choice to test the water, if something was wrong with it... his symbiote would likely protect him. None of them mentioned the possibility that his infant Goa'uld would not let any potentially harmful substance affect him in the first place. The situation was far too dire, they would have to take the chance. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

As they all settled on the grass to wait, Jack looked over at Daniel. His eyes were half-closed, masking the pain Jack knew resided there. Carter had pulled out some of the cloth left over from their servants' garb. If the water was deemed safe, she intended to clean Daniel's wounds ... and Jack's own. The possibility that the same bacteria that had infected Daniel might also take hold of him had crossed Jack's mind more than once. 

Jack watched as Daniel's eyes widened and he rose unsteadily, making for something in the distance. Jack jumped up and started after him. 

"Daniel...?" 

Daniel raised a hand, motioning Jack forward. "Do you see it?" 

Jack strained his eyes in the direction Daniel pointed. 

"What...?" 

"Don't you see it, Jack?" 

Jack peered at the copse of scrubby trees Daniel indicated. He still didn't see ... 

Daniel made a sound of impatience and strode unsteadily toward the trees, Jack following in frustration. As the neared the spot, Jack caught up to Daniel ... a protest on his lips that Daniel was fevered and likely seeing things. Then he saw it, too. 

Imbedded in a tree trunk, barely visible amidst the tree's own color ... was a small round disk with a symbol on it. Jack looked at Daniel, the question in his eyes. 

Daniel took a ragged breath, his fingers outlining the symbol carefully. 

"It's the symbol for the Asgard." Jack heard Daniel's deep sigh, heard it cut off in the middle, and turned to see Daniel hit his knees. 

**Chapter 20**

Sam and Connor came running at the colonel's shout, helping Daniel back to the water and forcing him to sit down despite his protests. Sam figured it had been long enough since Teal'c drank the water. Teal'c had been bending one of the pieces of metal they'd saved from the Jaffa armor into a cone-shaped cup. Sam dipped it into the water and raised the cup to Daniel's lips, breathing a small prayer that they were doing the right thing. Daniel sipped at the water slowly, as if sensing her trepidation, then passed the cup off to the colonel. Sam dipped her cloth strips into the water and advanced on Daniel. He protested half-heartedly, but finally gave in. As Daniel gingerly removed the top portion of his coverall, Sam unwound the bandages gently. And gasped at what she saw. The infection had spread; raw angry lines connected the spots of the original wounds. Sam made Daniel lie down on his stomach and warned him to take a deep breath, before draping the rags over his back. Daniel hissed at the coldness, but didn't move. 

Sam looked over at the colonel, shaking her head a little to let him know that Daniel's condition wasn't good. Dipping another cloth into the water, Sam moved to the colonel and removed his bandages as well. She heard the colonel sigh as they saw that the wound was clean. She washed the wound carefully before re-wrapping it with fresh strips. 

Together they moved to Daniel, who seemed to be asleep. The colonel sat down beside the younger man, checking his temperature reflexively. Daniel stirred, but didn't open his eyes. 

"We're on the right track, aren't we, Jack?" Daniel almost whispered. "Looks that way, Danny." 

Daniel's head moved in a slight nod, "Good..." 

"Just rest, Daniel," Sam cut in. "I want to let the wounds soak for awhile." 

" Okay, just for a minute...." Daniel's voice trailed off and Sam was fairly confident that he was asleep. She gently laid one of the cloaks over his shoulders and motioned for the others to join her a short distance away. 

<><><><><><><><><>

Daniel could hear the distant mutters of his friends. It didn't take a Ph. D., any of them, to know they were talking about him. Just like he didn't have to see his back to know it was bad. The burning pain had grown from a background annoyance to a constant, insistent companion. The heat of his body seemed to generate from that point outward and it was growing worse. 

Daniel didn't want to sleep, there was no time. As closely as Daniel could calculate, they'd left Earth nearly three days ago. That left them two more until the bomb was sent through. Two days to find Thor, return to Pal'noor and go back through the Stargate. That was if Tel'nat kept his word. Daniel still had a few suspicions in that area. Tel'nat said they would be returned through the gate ... not necessarily that they would be sent through alive. 

Daniel had been replaying his dream about Ra over and over in his mind. He knew it was important, perhaps vitally so. 

If only he could figure it out... 

_// Ra smiled, that same unfathomable smile. The scroll was offered and taken. The scroll ignited in Daniel's hand. Daniel tried to shout out a question, before Ra disappeared, but was too late... //_

<<><><><><><>

As Major Carter explained the seriousness of Daniel's condition, Connor noticed the trio of concerned looks that turned toward the sleeping form on the ground. Connor had glimpsed the young scientist's back, he knew it was bad. 

Connor was all the more impressed with SG1's caring and determination. If they ever decided to add a fifth, Connor knew he'd be first in line. This team was something special. Connor had been a part of a lot of squads in his military career, there was always a special closeness that came with being a part of a group that risked life and limb on a daily basis. But Sg1 was unique, even more so than Connor had originally suspected. 

Their concern for their teammate was only part of it. They knew each other, felt each other, believed in each other ... without reservation. And in Connor's book, that made SG1 a team in a million... 

The colonel called for a break ... as long as Daniel needed to ... and asked Connor and Teal'c to search the nearby trees for food and further clues. Connor watched the colonel's eyes promise vengeance for the pain their friend was going through ... and Connor really did feel as if Daniel was becoming a friend. Connor traded a glance with the colonel that promised any and all assistance to achieve it. 

**Chapter 21**

Jack jumped involuntarily when Daniel awakened with a start, looking around blearily then finally met Jack's eyes accusingly. 

"Jack, we don't have time ..." 

"It's only a few hours, Daniel. We all needed the break." Jack nodded to indicate Carter and Connor dozing nearby. Jack had tried to sleep, but found himself unable to relax. He was starting to get that itchy feeling again. So far the hunting fields had proved relatively tame and that worried Jack. 

Even taking into consideration the attack of the alien animal, this place had proved unexpectedly calm. Jack doubted that Tel'nat was going to continue to be so easy on them. And Jack had no doubt that everything that happened was somehow orchestrated by Tel'nat. If they were being left alone, it was only because Tel'nat wanted it that way, perhaps to foster a feeling of misplaced security? To study them for weaknesses? 

Jack moved to Daniel, re-bandaging his back...noting that the soaking had neither helped nor hurt the inflammation ... and helped him ease back into his coverall. Jack laid the cloak gingerly across Daniel's shoulders and received a grateful nod. 

"Connor and Teal'c found another one of those markers on the other side of those trees..." Jack explained as he handed over another cup of water. Daniel looked at Jack strangely, "That's ... convenient ..." 

Jack nodded agreeing with Daniel's tone as much as his sarcastic words. Daniel had more personal experience with Tel'nat; if he sensed a certain contrivance in this whole situation, then Jack was more than a little inclined to agree. 

"We'll give them a few more minutes then move out." 

Daniel took one of Carter's rags and washed his face with it, eyes closed as the cool water ran them. 

"Daniel?" 

Daniel shook his head, "It's okay, Jack. I'll be ..." 

"Fine?" Jack let the doubt hang heavy in his voice, but let the subject drop. 

<><><><><><><><><>

Thor watched the two friends once again exchange wordless communication. He wondered again if these two particular Tau'ri were not telepathic. The communication between them was extremely subtle, yet expressed much. 

A high-pitched whine behind him warned Thor as Tel'nat appeared in a burst of energy. 

"Interesting, are they not?" 

Thor inclined his head slightly, but did not deign to answer further. Tel'nat moved to the holographic projection, studying the two men intently. 

"I can see how their determination would help them prevail against the Goa'uld but this ... emotion...." 

Thor noted that Tel'nat spoke the word as if it were as foreign a concept to him as the torture he had inflicted upon Daniel was to Thor. The irony was not lost on Thor. 

"They see their emotions as a strength, not a weakness, " Thor observed. Tel'nat looked at the smaller alien in contempt, then back at the two humans. "Perhaps we should put that belief to the test?" 

Tel'nat disappeared as swiftly as he'd come. Thor looked again at the tired, pale face of Daniel, the concerned, deeply lined face of O'Neill. Thor feared greatly for his human friends. Whatever Tel'nat had planned, it was almost certain to be directed at these two. 

<><><><><><><><>

As they walked toward the place Teal'c and Connor had found, Daniel tried to keep his mind focused on the here and now. There was a definite feeling of imminent danger. Jack was right, Tel'nat had been giving them too easy a time so far. Daniel guessed that they'd been observed all along, studied for weaknesses. If that were so, then Daniel himself had given away the most crucial piece of information ... the bomb. He was sure that the Pal'noor would have some way of blocking the Stargate, unless they were so totally confident in their own superiority that they'd never considered the possibility. Daniel doubted it. 

Daniel noticed the others eyeing the low trees warily; they felt it, too. Jack met Daniel's glance with a somber smile, then went back to scanning the trees. Daniel hadn't missed the way the group had moved to surround and support him. He appreciated the gesture for what it was, but worried that his increasingly poor condition was placing them all in even greater danger. A tap on the shoulder from Sam pulled him out of those dark thoughts and he gave her a slight smile. 

" I'm okay, Sam." 

She nodded in response, accepting his answer with a distinct lack of conviction in her eyes. 

Daniel smiled again and returned his attention to the trail, just in time to see a flash of color and sound. There on the trail less than ten yards ahead of them was his cloak. The one they'd last seen wrapped around Thor. Jack moved forward one step, indicating that the rest of them should not follow. Daniel knew what his team leader ... his friend ... was thinking. 

"Jack, no ... " Daniel's voice was low, but insistent. 

Jack looked back at Daniel in frustration, with a definite edge of irritation. 

"It's too easy, Jack," Daniel reasoned. "Tel'nat's not just going to hand it over to us." 

Jack nodded once, his eyes on the pile of fabric lying so near. 

"But what if he did...?" Jack looked deeply into Daniel's eyes. Daniel knew how bad he looked, they all knew he needed help, but only he knew how soon it would have to come. Already he could feel the stress on his system, the pull on his lungs and heart as they worked ever harder to keep up with the demands he was placing on them. 

"It's not worth it, Jack," he whispered. 

Jack met Daniel's eyes in that same level, soul-searching gaze they'd shared over the campfire just before the animal had attacked. 

"Yes, it is." 

Daniel could only watch helplessly as Jack moved forward into what was most certainly a trap. 

**Chapter 22**

Teal'c was not entirely sure what had just passed between his two friends, but he was absolutely certain that O'Neill was knowingly walking into a trap. Every instinct he'd developed over decades as a Jaffa warrior was achingly alert to the danger O'Neill was placing himself in. Teal'c had to fight his own desire to reach out and pull the stubborn colonel back, but in the end he knew ... as they all did ... that Daniel Jackson's condition was deteriorating quickly. The possibilities paled in the light of the knowledge that this could be Daniel Jackson's only hope. 

O'Neill moved forward, one slow step at a time, using the spear in his hand to search the ground before him for hidden dangers. Finally, less than four paces from the cloak, O'Neill hooked the spear point into the blue cloth, raising it gently and scanning beneath it carefully. As the last velvet fold cleared the ground, a building whine emanated from the place where O'Neill was standing. O'Neill turned back to them with a look that spoke of no regrets as he launched the cloak in Teal'c's direction and a flash of white blinded them ... 

<><><><><><><><><>

Sam blinked hard to clear her vision of the blurry spots that were all she could see. As her world slowly returned to what was normal for this place, she heard Daniel's muffled curse. 

"Dammit, Jack ..." 

Sam's vision finally cleared enough to let her see that Daniel had fallen on his side, and was peering blindly down the trail. She moved to his side quickly, but Teal'c beat her there. Connor was still blinking and shaking his head behind them, but Sam could see that he was recovering. 

Daniel sat up slowly, a slow expression of disbelief on his face as he stared in the direction where the colonel... ...was standing. 

"Jack?" Daniel's voice was uncertain. 

The colonel shrugged and walked back casually to sit beside them. 

"Well that was ... interesting." 

The words were a massive understatement, even for the colonel, Sam reflected as she reached for the cloak Teal'c held out to her. She felt along the inner lining where the healing device had been sewn in. 

It wasn't there. 

<><><><><><><><><>

Jack let his eyes close, sighing in frustration. 

He mentally kicked himself for even beginning to believe that Tel'nat would just hand over the means to help Daniel. Jack wondered exactly what purpose the scenario had served. Was Tel'nat trying to see just how far they'd go to help Daniel? If so, Jack had just said it loud and clear. 

Jack once again felt as if he were being played with. It was a feeling he hated almost as much as the helplessness he was feeling right now. 

Jack felt a touch on his forearm and opened his eyes to find Daniel looking at him. The too-bright blue eyes spoke of gratitude, acceptance. 

"It's okay, Jack." 

Jack shook his head. "The hell it is..." Jack shook his head sharply, getting to his feet. "Kids, I'm getting a bad feeling here ..." 

Jack was interrupted by a glimmering in the air a few feet away from them. "One should imagine you would, O'Neill." 

Jack noted the defensive stances his team had taken up at the sudden appearance of Tel'nat's image. 

"The device you seek is indeed with Thor. Your goal remains two-fold." Tel'nat gave them a glance that Jack would describe as curiosity, mixed with calculation. "I must warn you, although I am not required to do so ... I have been observing you thus far. Now the hunt truly begins, based on those observations." Tel'nat bared his teeth in what was likely intended as a smile. "As for your planet's notion to send an explosive device here, suffice it to say they will not succeed." 

Jack felt something in him relax at those words, but sensed Tel'nat wasn't telling them this without a reason. 

"However... do not let that knowledge lessen your sense of urgency." Tel'nat seemed to look at Daniel. " The illness you observe in Daniel Jackson is not the result of random biological conditions. It was introduced; an experiment, if you will. I admit to a certain amount of curiosity insofar as your tolerances are concerned. Daniel Jackson made a most intriguing test subject ... " 

Jack felt a blind rage rise up in him once again, but pushed it back down. "Test subject? Is *that* what you call this?" Jack's hand broadly took in Daniel, still seated and watching Tel'nat warily. 

"Of course." Tel'nat's tone was blatantly unconcerned. "How else can we learn of your strengths..." 

Jack could read the unspoken 'and weaknesses' and felt the dark anger pull at him again. "What the hell gives you the right to..." 

Tel'nat's image turned to meet Jack's glare. "Actually, it wasn't a what. 

It was a who." 

Tel'nat smiled and disappeared. 

**Chapter 23**

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Connor couldn't help asking. Teal'c and Daniel answered in unison. "Ra." 

Daniel shook his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "It goes back to the bargain Ra made with the Pal'noor. At that point in Earth's history, humans were slaves. Ra's property." 

Connor felt a sudden shiver run down his spine. "So this guy thinks he can do whatever he wants to us?" 

Daniel reached out to take Teal'c's offered hand, rising unsteadily. "I don't seriously don't think he does. It's just a means to justify ... all of this." 

The colonel moved up to walk beside Daniel as they continued down the forest path. "So he wants to know what we're made of, hunh?" 

Daniel smiled a little at that, nodding slightly. "Something like that." 

Connor cast a worried glance at Daniel. "What did he mean by 'introducing' the illness?" 

Daniel's voice was quiet. "He tried a lot of different, um, machines. They either didn't work ... or didn't work like he wanted them to. That's why he, uh..." Daniel gestured vaguely toward his back, his expression uncomfortable. 

Major Carter jumped to Daniel's rescue. "He must've exposed the raw wounds to some sort of virus or bacteria. As a precursor to some sort of biological warfare?" 

"I do not believe so," Teal'c offered gravely. " The Pal'noor have weapons effective enough to intimidate the Goa'uld. They would not need to rely on a biological one." 

"Then why did he do it?" Connor asked. 

The colonel cleared his throat before answering gruffly, " To prove a point." 

Connor looked at the colonel curiously. 

The colonel looked at Daniel, eyes reflecting something dark and distant, "That he could." 

The answer made no sense to Connor, but from the colonel's set expression, Daniel's bowed head, and knowing looks from Major Carter and Teal'c, Connor knew it was all the answer he was likely to get. 

<><><><><><><><>

Daniel had been working hard to forget everything that had happened with Tel'nat. He couldn't remember everything, flashes and pieces of pain, helplessness, anger. What had surfaced in his mind, he'd tried to sublimate, in the interest of surviving this place. Daniel was aware of the irony of his current situation. It seemed to be a recurrent theme in his life lately. He'd learned very well the lesson of putting away the bad stuff until time allowed him to take it out and deal with it. The real problem was that the *time* so often did not come. Daniel had lost track of how many things he had put away to be dealt with in a 'later' that never seemed to arrive. Daniel shook his head, trying to shake off the dark thoughts. As always, there wasn't time. 

The forest had grown thicker, blocking out most of the strange yellow light of the ever-present twin moons. Daniel noticed the others growing more tense, closing the distance between them until they were less than a few paces from each other. The mood of the team had become wary since Tel'nat's message, and more overtly concerned for Daniel. The knowledge that Tel'nat had deliberately caused this had affected them all. 

Daniel felt no better, but no worse, and was content to leave it at that for the time being. He didn't have the energy to devote to concerns he could do nothing about. They had to find Thor, and Daniel was more certain than ever that they were to be kept from that goal in every way that Tel'nat could devise. Jack had been right. Tel'nat wanted them to fail, wanted to break them, for no other reason than because he thought he had the means to do so. Privately, Daniel theorized that Tel'nat's attitude had as much to do with Thor as with them. Although Daniel was unsure of the reasons for Tel'nat's intense dislike of the little alien, everything he'd heard Tel'nat say or express about the Asgard had been tinged with a scathing hatred. Daniel once again had to pull himself out of his thoughts, to concentrate on the trail that was becoming darker by the moment. Jack looked over, a question in his eyes. Daniel nodded, indicating that he was fine ... at least, as fine as he could be under the circumstances. Jack raised a doubting eyebrow and gave a slight smile. He wasn't buying it, but knew as well as Daniel did that they had no real choices right now. Daniel knew very well how Jack felt about 'choiceless' feelings. Daniel smiled in return at the thought. 

A sudden chill blew through the trees, causing the team to look around warily and raise their assorted weapons. 

<><><><><><><><>

Thor watched tensely as the Tau'ri group obviously sensed something in the dark forest. Thor was growing more concerned about the humans, especially since Tel'nat's proclamation to them. The Hunting Fields were no more than an excuse for the Pal'noor to exploit the humans in an effort to discover their worth as enemies or their value as slaves. 

Thor felt a moment of extreme remorse. The Asgard had studied the humans for years, on Earth as well as other planets, in order to decide their worthiness to be protected. Was there really any difference? Were his people any better than the Pal'noor as they sat back and observed the Tau'ri without helping them against their enemies? 

Thor felt a sudden chill and wrapped himself deeper in the cloak that still held Daniel Jackson's only real chance of surviving to return home. Thor wanted to help the Earth humans. Regardless of the High Council's decision, these incredibly brave and loyal people were risking their lives for him, as well as to save Daniel. To Thor that spoke of a maturity of spirit that was unique in the galaxies, not to mention the human species. As Thor watched the hologram, he knew something was about to happen. The tension was palpable even over the imprecise image he was viewing. Thor saw a darkness dislodge itself from the shadows of the forest and advance on the group of humans. Thor had to stifle a shout of warning as the darkness enfolded Daniel Jackson. 

**Chapter 24**

Teal'c glimpsed the shadows moving only moments before Daniel Jackson was enveloped in them. A gasp of pain was all they heard as it tried to move away, taking Daniel Jackson further from them. Teal'c moved forward, wishing for his staff weapon, and raised his spear to block the shadow-creature. Within the darkness, he could glimpse the pain-etched features of his young friend. However incorporeal the creature seemed, it was capable of causing injury. Teal'c hoped that meant it was also capable of *being injured. 

The others had followed Teal'c's lead and encircled the dark thing that sought to take their friend. Teal'c had a strange memory flash of a story O'Neill had once told him of a 'boogey-man', a story told to frighten children of a creature that would steal them away from their parents if they wandered too far from their protection. It seemed Tel'nat, or perhaps the Pal'noor, had an equivalent tale. 

O'Neill experimentally prodded the darkness and watched it reflexively back away. At the same moment, Daniel Jackson cried out in pain. 

"Daniel?" O'Neill called out. 

"I can feel ..." Daniel Jackson's voice was breathless with the pain, the words and the tone making it very clear that the creature's pain was shared by him. 

O'Neill looked helplessly at the shadows that nearly concealed their friend...a helplessness shared by all of them. Teal'c wondered how they could stop the creature without causing Daniel Jackson further agony? 

Teal'c felt a sudden chill. Once again he was faced with the choice of saving Daniel Jackson by a means that could only hurt him more. Teal'c hesitated a moment, cursing the gods, false and otherwise, for the cruelty that seemed forever to lock himself and Daniel Jackson into this fate....then plunged his spear into the darkness. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Sam didn't even have time to react as she realized what Teal'c was about to do. The colonel was nodding slightly even though Teal'c had not asked permission. She hoped it was the right decision. 

As the spear point plunged into the swirling darkness, Daniel screamed. 

Sam felt her heart freeze at the sound, the last time she'd heard Daniel express this level of pain had been when he'd suffered through the hellish withdrawal from the sarcophagus. This was much worse. The darkness clung to Daniel for what seemed an interminably long moment, as if it didn't want to let him go, then dissipated back into the surrounding darkness of the forest. Daniel stood there a moment, eyes closed, body trembling convulsively. The colonel and Connor rushed forward to ease Daniel to the ground, the colonel providing gentle support for the damaged back. 

Sam started forward but glimpsed Teal'c's face and stopped. The Jaffa's face was locked into an expression of guilt and deep regret, an expression identical to the one he'd worn for weeks following Sha'uri's death. Sam knew what must be passing through the big man's mind at this moment, but couldn't find words to express everything that needed to be said. She laid a hand on Teal'c's arm, trying with the simple gesture to convey the platitudes that she knew were ultimately useless. No amount of words would assuage Teal'c self-recrimination. Even Daniel, with his amazing capacity for forgiveness, hadn't been able to do that entirely. Only Teal'c would be able to release himself from the weight of guilt that dragged at his heart. 

Sam unrolled the cloak she'd been carrying and laid it over Daniel. He was still shivering but not so violently as before. Sam checked him thoroughly, but couldn't find evidence of any new injuries. She speculated aloud that the shadow creature must have been telepathically linked to Daniel in some way, must have somehow transferred its pain. 

The colonel looked on in quiet rage, still cradling Daniel against him in a way they hoped wouldn't add to his pain. Sam noted with a grim smile that the colonel's hand was absently rubbing Daniel's arm as if to ward off a chill, and Connor was doing the same thing on the other arm. It looked like Daniel had two mother hens now. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Jack was getting completely and totally pissed with Tel'nat and his alien head games. He wasn't sure what the purpose of this one had been, what he did know was that it hurt Daniel. Again. 

Daniel had finally stopped shaking and seemed to be unconscious. His fever had spiked again and Carter was not even trying to conceal the fact that she was worried. Connor and Teal'c had gathered wood and started a fire. The light and the warmth seemed to ease them all. 

Jack kept catching strange looks Carter was giving to Teal'c. Jack didn't have to think too hard or too long to figure out what was going on there. 

The whole situation had a warped, déjà vu quality to it. Jack didn't need to point out the obvious to Teal'c ... there really hadn't been a choice with that shadow creature. If Teal'c hadn't acted, Daniel would have been missing at the very least, or more likely dead. Teal'c knew that. They all knew it. Daniel would know it. But that didn't help Teal'c. 

Daniel shifted slightly in Jack's arms, hissing quietly at the pain the movement caused. Jack saw Teal'c flinch at the sound. 

"There wasn't any choice, Teal'c," Jack stated quietly. 

Teal'c nodded, but made no comment. 

"We couldn't let it take Daniel, " Connor added. "He'd have died for sure." 

Teal'c nodded again. 

"Daniel won't blame you, " Carter said quietly, delving into the heart of the problem. 

Teal'c looked up then, his dark eyes flashing with self-disgust. "He should." 

Jack could only watch as the big Jaffa stalked away into the darkness. 

**Chapter 25**

_//The darkness surrounded him, probing, invading his mind ... tightening around his body as if trying to squeeze his very soul out to join its shadow realm. Daniel panicked as he realized that was 'exactly' what it was trying to do. It would absorb him into itself, leaving nothing behind ... dragging him into the blackness that had no end, and no escape.... //_

Daniel called out from the depths of his nightmare, "Jack? Teal'c?" He felt a coolness on his forehead and turned to it. He was so hot. 

"We're here, Danny. It's okay." Jack's voice. Jack said it was okay. It must be then, Jack never lied to him. 

So why did he feel like he was fading away like that shadow creature? 

Something touched his lips and he tried to obey the voice that told him to swallow, but it seemed like his throat was constricting and he couldn't manage more than a sip. Strong arms enfolded him gently, keeping him still, holding the pain at bay. Daniel tried to open his eyes like the voices were pleading for him to, but his eyes would not obey. 

A woman's voice was saying something about fever. She ... Sha'uri? ...was worried that it was too high. 

The strong, deep voice vibrated against his back, demanding that he be okay, wouldn't let him go back to sleep. An 'order'? 

Daniel struggled against the arms, it felt safe here, but he wanted to sleep. To stop fighting. He was so tired of fighting... 

Why couldn't he just let go? 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Connor had been scared. As scared as he'd ever been in his life. Being lost in that spirit-limbo had been downright benign compared to the pure evil they'd all sensed in that shadow thing. Just watching it wrap itself around Daniel had been enough to supply Connor with a month's worth of nightmares, he couldn't imagine how Daniel must have felt while trapped inside it. 

Daniel was delirious now. His fever had spiked and nothing they'd done would bring it down. Daniel called out for his dead wife, the colonel, his mother and father ... also dead, Connor discovered ... and even for Teal'c. Teal'c had looked up in shock as the hoarse, strained voice called for help to escape the nightmare place the shadow creature, along with the damnable fever, had taken him to. 

Major Carter had explained a little about Teal'c's role in the death of Daniel's wife. It helped Connor better understand SG1 as a whole, and the almost obsessive protectiveness he had observed in Teal'c. The big Jaffa, so seemingly untouched and untouchable on the surface, was being eaten from the inside out by guilt. 

Connor wished there was something he could do to help, but, as close as he felt to these people, Connor was all too aware that he was a guest at this particular party. This was something that SG1 would have to get through together. As a team. 

<><><><><><><><><>

Thor watched the humans as they struggled to keep Daniel alive. They expressed concern that the young man was growing too weak to fight much longer. Watching the gaunt face as it fought through another round of delirium-induced dreams, Thor was inclined to agree. He knew enough about human physiology to recognize that Daniel could not survive much more. 

The pop-whine that announced Tel'nat's arrival could not distract Thor from the drama unfolding before him. Tel'nat walked slowly to the hologram. 

"Why do they do that?" Tel'nat seemed genuinely curious. 

"It is their nature to care for one another." 

Tel'nat looked confused, "More 'human' emotion? I still believe it is a weakness." 

Thor was quiet a long moment, the very fact that Tel'nat was so intrigued by the humans could be a potential advantage. "Perhaps they could teach _us_ something of compassion." 

Tel'nat laughed. "Compassion? Such things do not win battles." 

Watching Jack O'Neill holding tightly to his friend as he arched and twisted away from enemies only he could see, Thor felt an unfamiliar anger. 

"Perhaps there is _more_ than battles to be won. Perhaps what you see as weaknesses are the very things that will help the humans defeat the Goa'uld, despite their technological deficiencies." Thor raised himself slowly, pointing to the image of the two human friends. "Observe O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. They do not admit defeat. They do not submit. Their will is strong." 

"True, " Tel'nat agreed. "None of my methods could extract information from Jackson. I will accede that point, they _are_ stubborn. But is that enough? The dark one killed Daniel Jackson's wife, why does he not exact retribution from him? Even the Jaffa believes he deserves it." 

Thor was unsure of how to respond in a way that Tel'nat could understand. The concepts the humans took for granted were difficult for Thor himself to comprehend. How much more difficult would it be for the Pal'noor who had been warrior's for centuries untold? 

"Humans have many qualities we would both find strange. Among those is 'forgiveness'...a dismissing of the wrongs done to them. Many of them believe that vengeance is wrong, that to forgive brings them to a state of being much more desirable." 

Tel'nat looked at the image of Daniel Jackson for a long moment. "I wonder if he would be able to forgive even me?" 

Thor could not help but be shocked by the Pal'noor's tone. It almost sounded as if ... 

Tel'nat shook himself and turned away from the hologram. "It is of no consequence. Should Daniel Jackson survive the effects of the Del'nae, he will not likely live to reach this place." 

Tel'nat disappeared abruptly, leaving Thor to wonder exactly how much the humans were beginning to affect the Pal'noor leader. Looking back at Daniel's face, so deathly still at the moment, Thor hoped that Tel'nat was wrong. 

**Chapter 26**

Jack swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. Daniel was on fire, the heat from his body was like a furnace against Jack's own. Carter had tried everything she knew to do, short of immersing Daniel in water ... they'd found another small spring, but it certainly wasn't big enough to dip a fair-sized archaeologist in. They'd settled for soaking one of the cloaks and wrapping Daniel in it. It didn't seem to be helping. 

Daniel shifted against him again, trying to pull away from only he knew what, some nightmare image conjured up by Tel'nat's shadow creature ... or maybe just one of the nightmares that were Daniel's life lately. Jack murmured quiet reassurances, trying to keep Daniel grounded to the present, to 'this' reality. Daniel didn't seem to have much left to fight with. Or maybe he didn't think he had anything to fight for. 

Jack couldn't help remembering the conversation they'd had that first night here. Daniel was on the verge of giving up then, maybe not actively...but the dark thoughts and empty feelings were definitely there. Thoughts and feelings so familiar to Jack that all he had to do was close his eyes to return to that place where they had existed so long ago. But he was only a visitor there now, he no longer lived that ache that had been life after Charlie. Daniel lived there now and Jack wasn't sure he knew how to bring his friend back from that place. 

Teal'c brought another wet cloth to put on Daniel's head. The man's dark eyes were haunted at this new pain he believed he'd caused Daniel, nothing they could say could convince the Jaffa that it had been necessary. Teal'c knew it had been necessary, if he hadn't done it one of them would have ... there was no way Jack would have allowed that thing to take Daniel ... but knowing didn't help. All Teal'c could see was that Daniel was in pain because of something *he* had done. Jack couldn't help thinking that it was becoming a pattern in the life of his two closest friends. Teal'c had taken responsibility for Daniel long ago when he discovered who Sha'uri was. Events had seemed to conspire to always bring the two of them back to the same place ... and Jack, for one, was getting more than a little tired of it. Teal'c hovered for a moment, eyes only for Daniel's drawn face, then started to back away. 

Daniel shifted again, murmuring in some language Jack didn't know, but Teal'c obviously did. The big man's face closed off against something deep and terrible as he translated for Jack. 

"Daniel Jackson asks 'where is my wife, why does she not come.' " Teal'c bowed his head, listening closely as Daniel's voice faded away. "He asks us to help him find her. He asks me. " 

Jack could only look on in sympathy as Teal'c spoke to Daniel in the same language, his tone soft and reassuring in a way Jack had never heard before. Teal'c looked up. "I told him to wake up and we would search for her together. Perhaps I should not..." 

Jack shook his head swallowing hard again. "No, Teal'c. You did the right thing." 

Jack noted the flash in Teal'c's eyes as he turned away, but couldn't pursue it as Daniel cried out again. 

Jack held on to the younger man, it wasn't as hard as it had been before ... Daniel didn't have much strength left. Jack started to shift a little, to ease the ache in his back, when Daniel opened his eyes. 

"Jack?" 

Jack stretched his head around so Daniel could see him. "I'm here, Daniel." 

Daniel nodded, resting his head back on Jack's chest. "Okay?" 

Jack wondered exactly what Daniel was asking. He didn't like the thoughts that came to him. "You're going to be okay, Daniel." 

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "Dunno 'bout that, Jack...." 

Jack tightened his arms, "You will, you hear me? You've just got to hang on a little longer..." 

" S' tired...." 

"I know, kid. But you've got to stick with it." Jack was getting more worried than ever. 

Daniel shook his head weakly, "Please, Jack...." 

Jack felt his heart try to jump out of his chest. Daniel was asking ... 

"NO! Do you hear me, Danny?" Jack was speaking urgently to his friend, suddenly realizing that it was a mistake. As his friend, Jack would eventually be able to forgive Daniel for letting go; Daniel knew that. 

"Listen here, Doctor Daniel Jackson. You do _not_ have permission to go anywhere. Got that?" 

Daniel nodded weakly, swallowing reflexively the way he used to when Jack put on his Commanding Officer tone. 

"You aren't going anywhere, Jackson. That's an order." 

"Jack...?" The blue eyes fairly glowed at Jack, pleading. 

Jack had to pull out every hard-ass military memory he possessed to look at Daniel coldly, "An order, Jackson." 

Daniel nodded, letting his head fall against Jack as his eyes closed again. 

Jack tightened his grip on his friend, feeling his heart crack and break at what he'd just done. He closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. He'd had to do it. Hadn't he? 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Sam could hear the quiet murmuring between the colonel and Teal'c but didn't want to intrude. They really needed to think about splitting the team. She and Connor could go search for more clues to find Thor, while Teal'c and the colonel could stay with Daniel. Sam was seriously starting to worry about how long Daniel could keep on like this before he suffered serious physical ramifications. A prolonged high fever could affect the internal organs, as well as the brain. 

As Teal'c got up and joined Connor on watch, Sam saw that Daniel was awake. She started to walk over to check on him when she heard the colonel's voice raise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. As outrage built up in her, she let it die again as she realized what the colonel was doing ... and why. She stepped back into the shadows as Daniel nodded with a look of hurt resignation in his eyes, and went back to sleep. She watched the colonel for a long moment, the self-loathing and fear were as evident in his eyes as if he'd spoken them aloud. She felt tears sting their way to the surface as she walked away, leaving the two friends alone with their pain. 

**Chapter 27**

Teal'c had overheard the conversation between O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. He understood O'Neill's actions, and grieved for the pain his commander was going through as a result. Watching O'Neill rocking the still figure in his arms in an instinctive rhythm of comfort and apology, Teal'c knew in his heart that Daniel Jackson would understand O'Neill's motives ... and most certainly would forgive him. 

Just as he'd forgiven Teal'c. 

Just as Daniel forgave nearly all trespasses ... save those of the Goa'uld. 

Teal'c had learned long ago that Daniel Jackson could not be judged by any concepts he had been familiar with in his former life. 

In his many years as Apophis' First Prime, Teal'c had known many people, Jaffa, slave, and Goa'uld alike; but none had possessed the peculiar variety of integrity and honor he found in the young human scholar. Master Bra'tac had taught a system of honor subtly different from that of the other Jaffa teacher's, but it was nonetheless a system based upon the Jaffa mold. A system grounded in antiquity and fashioned around the military mindset that _was_ their life among the false gods. 

Daniel Jackson was different. His honor was based on something far more tenuous, but so intrinsically a part of him that he could conceive of no other way to be. Daniel Jackson believed in a universal goodness, that at the heart of nearly every life form lay something that could redeem them. All too often he'd been disappointed, but occasionally, and usually quite surprisingly, he was proven right. 

Teal'c himself was proof of that. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

_// Ra approached across the burning sand. Daniel was too tired to play the game again. He knew how it had to end. Ra looked down at Daniel where he lay, the heat penetrating his body, aching and soothing all at once._

Ra smiled that same secret smile, stooping down to sit beside Daniel. 

"You already have the answer, Daniel." 

"I do?" Daniel's exhausted voice was laden with doubt. 

Ra nodded kindly. "You need only to remember it." 

Daniel closed his eyes, "I guess I should wake up then ..." // 

Daniel opened his eyes slowly, watching the shadowy forest tilt in his bleary vision before righting itself abruptly. He wanted to laugh at the peculiar sight but couldn't seem to find the energy, so he settled for a smile. There was something rumbling against his back and he became aware of being very wet. 

As his thoughts settled into something approaching order, Daniel realized the rumbling vibration behind him was Jack. Snoring. He smiled again at the image that it brought to his mind. They must look quite the mess indeed. Personally he felt like a drowned rat. A very drained, very weak, but very much alive, drowned rat. Daniel wasn't quite sure yet how he felt about that... 

Glancing around, Daniel could see Carter and Connor sleeping around the fire. He didn't see Teal'c, but knew the Jaffa was keeping watch or Jack would not be sleeping so soundly ... or so loudly. He knew Jack had been holding him like this for a long tome. The few lucid moments he could recall had found him in this same position. 

Daniel remembered darkness, but it didn't pull at him now like it had before. He remembered voices, caring, afraid, gentle... He remembered...an order. Jack wouldn't let him go. 

No. Colonel O'Neill wouldn't let him go. 

Daniel knew, better than most, that his friend Jack and Colonel Jack O'Neill were two different people. Colonel O'Neill was the stranger he'd walked through the Stargate with four years ago. Daniel hadn't seen much of that cold bastard lately. He remembered being rather surprised that Jack had managed to find him again. 

On some deep level of understanding, Daniel realized that he hadn't given Jack much of a choice. He remembered asking permission...for what he wasn't even sure himself. He remembered the look of fear in Jack's eyes. Daniel knew it was the fear that had given birth to the implacable voice that had ordered him to stay. He knew Jack would beat himself up over it and wondered if he could ever make Jack understand that it was the fear that had made him fight to stay ... not that other guy. 

Daniel tried to raise up a little on trembling arms that didn't seem to want to support him. The snoring stopped immediately and he felt Jack grip him tighter as if the older man expected another round of nightmares. 

"Ow. Easy, Jack..." 

"Sorry, Danny." 

Jack straightened up against Daniel and the worry-lined face appeared over his shoulder. 

"Daniel?" Jack's voice was incredulous. 

Daniel smiled a little, nodding. "Yeah. What'd I miss?" 

<><><><><><><><><>

Connor woke to the sound of Colonel O'Neill laughing. His first thought was that he was hearing things. His second thought was that maybe Daniel had died, and what he was hearing was crying not laughing. He didn't have time for a third thought as he looked over to see that Daniel's eyes were open and more than a little teary as the colonel wrapped him up in a dry cloak with a big hug that had nothing to do with restraining him. 

Teal'c was looking on with an unfathomable expression, but Connor could definitely see moisture glistening in dark eyes before the big man moved quietly to join his friends. Major Carter woke up at Connor's touch on her shoulder. 

"Daniel ...?" 

The major rolled to her feet in one fluid motion and rushed to Daniel's side. Connor was less than a step behind her, but hung back. He understood that SG1 needed this time together. Daniel was alive. 

Once again and against all probability, Daniel Jackson was alive. 

**Chapter 28**

Thor felt his own heart lighten as he watched the Earth people gather around Daniel with an almost hesitant hopefulness. He was beginning to see just how vital this one terribly young, terribly ill man was to his friends. If Daniel Jackson was lost, Thor feared that this team would be as well. With a certainty that had no logical basis, Thor understood that, for this one moment in time, the lives of these four humans were completely and irrevocably intertwined around the spirit of Daniel Jackson. 

Thor had watched through the hours of struggle, the tense moments when it seemed that Daniel's fight was nearly lost. He'd felt himself drawn into O'Neill's pained refusal to allow Daniel to surrender to the sickness that sought to claim him. He'd seen the memories return to Daniel's too-wise eyes and seen the forgiveness take easy root there. 

Thor felt in his heart that his own people could learn much from the example of these particular humans and vowed to at least attempt to make them listen. Assuming, of course, that any of them survived to leave this place. Daniel had defeated one aspect of the Hunting Fields, but Thor knew that many more dangers lay between him and the humans. He was not at all sure that Daniel could survive to find him. 

Thor started to go to sleep, he had feared to do so while Daniel had been so ill, but a flicker behind Samantha Carter caught his eye. 

It was Tel'nat. 

He was standing there at the edge of the shadows watching the humans with an expression that spoke of deep bemusement. With a sudden nod, Tel'nat set down the box he was carrying and disappeared. Thor saw the human called Connor discover the box and take it over to the others. 

It was food. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Jack was suspicious. 

Tel'nat hadn't shown any sign of compassion up until now and Jack wasn't inclined to believe the Pal'noor had suddenly turned over a new leaf. There had to be a catch. And yet.. 

They all needed to eat...especially Daniel. 

The fever, the lack of fluids and the fact that he hadn't had a decent meal in days had left the younger man with a trembling weakness...a dangerous weakness according to Carter. Jack was in a definite confusion. For Daniel's sake, they needed to take the risk, but what if the stuff was drugged...or worse, poisoned? 

Teal'c had offered himself up as guinea pig again, but, as before, they couldn't really be sure if the Jaffa would be affected if there were anything in the food. Without waiting to ask permission, Connor had taken a few bites as well, stating what they all knew too well...they had to eat, soon. Jack didn't know whether to be angry or proud of the young captain, so he settled on a light cuff to the jaw, blunted by a quiet thanks. They could only hope...and wait. 

Daniel lay there quietly on his side, dressed in warm, dry clothes that had been included in the box of food. Jack had finally gotten up, but didn't stray far. Daniel was watching them all with an almost fearful expression, as if they would disappear if he took his eyes off of them. Jack had tried to be as reassuring as possible, but he felt awkward and hugely guilty for the means he had undertaken to make Daniel keep fighting. He wanted to say something, but didn't quite know how or what. He didn't even know if Daniel remembered what had happened. He hoped not. Jack had come a long way from the days when that tone and attitude had been an everyday part of his military life. He hadn't liked calling up that part of himself any more than Daniel had likely enjoyed being a target for it. Jack found himself watching Daniel for signs that he remembered and hated him for it. But all Jack had seen so far was the tentative gaze that watched them so quietly. 

"Y'okay?" Jack asked him. 

Daniel nodded briefly. "Better..." 

Jack couldn't stop himself, he had to know. "Daniel, do you remember... ?" 

Daniel looked up and met Jack's eyes with a levelness and depth that said more than his words. "Jack, all I remember is that you were there when I needed you to be..." Daniel ducked his head a little and Jack knew that he remembered everything, but that it didn't matter. Nothing Jack had done had affected their friendship. Jack wondered if there was anything that would. 

He hoped he'd never have to find out. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Sam watched and waited with the rest of her team. Neither Teal'c nor Connor had shown any sign that the food was in any way tainted and she hoped it wasn't just her own awareness of the desperate need in them all that pronounced that it was probably safe for them to eat it. They were a little hesitant at first, but finally hunger won out over caution and they ate their fill. Daniel picked at his portion, and Sam understood that his stomach was probably less that cooperative, but he did manage a little. There had been a bottle of water in the box and she made him take as much as he could of that. 

Sam realized the colonel was suspicious of Tel'nat's gift. She was too, but she found her mind lingering on Tel'nat's motives. Was something changing the Pal'noor's mind about them, or was aid and comfort a standard component of the hunting fields? Somehow Sam doubted either possibility, but she had no idea what else to think.... 

The colonel proposed to build a stretcher out of poles and one of the cloaks so they could carry Daniel ... while he regained his strength. She knew the colonel had added the condition for Daniel's sake, but she knew as well as the colonel did ... as well as Daniel did ... that if they didn't find Thor soon, Daniel would likely never regain his strength. Daniel had survived this round, Sam didn't delude herself into thinking that he'd survive another. 

**Chapter 29**

Teal'c looked down at Daniel Jackson as he slept on the stretcher he and Connor were carrying. The young man had argued weakly that he neither wanted nor required to be carried. O'Neill had allowed the stubborn scholar to attempt to stand and had been just as unhappy as Daniel Jackson that the attempt had been unsuccessful. Teal'c had never known two such stubborn and willful men who could still, somehow, become such steadfast friends. Even now O'Neill was hovering a few steps away, his eyes on Daniel Jackson as much as on the trail. 

Teal'c had been deeply relieved when Daniel Jackson had awakened from his delirium. It had not lessened his guilt, but it had eased the immediacy of his torment. Teal'c knew he would have to spend much time in meditation later to learn to accept this new transgression into himself and discover a means of living with it. 

As they finally passed out of the shadows of the forest into a sloping grassland, Teal'c heard all of his Tau'ri companions breath a collective sigh of relief. The forest had left them all wary and depressed, and Teal'c admitted to himself that he was glad they would be leaving that pervasive darkness behind. Major Carter called out that she had found another marker, they were still on the right trail. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Connor felt a weight lift from his shoulders as they moved further away from the forest. He hadn't realized how down he was until he stepped back into the weird yellow light of the twin moons. The mood of the others had lightened along with their surroundings and Conner thought he could see a smile on the colonel's worried face as they walked. Connor looked over his shoulder to check on Daniel, still sleeping away on the stretcher he and Teal'c carried. 

The improved lighting only served to make Daniel's pale gauntness more evident. The trials of the past few days had taken an all too visible toll on the already lean scientist. It was as if the illness was stripping away the layers of Daniel's physical form, leaving only an exhausted, unprotected spirit in its place. Glancing around at SG1, never wandering more than a few paces from their teammate and friend, Connor amended that thought. 

Daniel wasn't unprotected. 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Daniel stirred to a feeling of motion, remembering the argument he'd had with Jack before collapsing in a heap and proving the obstinate older man right. Daniel had known he couldn't make it on foot, but his own band of stubbornness wouldn't allow him to just give up and be carried like a child. 

Daniel opened his eyes carefully. His first sight was Teal'c's worried face, looking down at him with an expression of utter guilt. 

"Teal'c?" Daniel realized that even his voice betrayed the weakness he felt, but let it go in his greater concern for Teal'c. 

"Are you well, Daniel Jackson?" 

Daniel almost laughed at the irony of Teal'c's question, but nodded anyway. "You okay?" 

Teal'c looked away, trying to conceal whatever it was in his eyes that he didn't want Daniel to see. "I am." 

Daniel looked up at Teal'c doubtfully, making it clear that he wasn't buying it. 

Teal'c sighed deeply. "I regret causing you further pain, Daniel Jackson." 

"Wha...?" It took Daniel a moment to register what Teal'c was saying, and what he meant by it. "Teal'c, that thing was _killing_ me. It would have, if you hadn't stopped it." 

Teal'c nodded, accepting the fact if not the reality. 

As sleep moved in to claim him again, Daniel knew he'd have to work on making Teal'c understand exactly what he'd been saved _from_. 

_// Darkness...deep, empty, unending...._

"You aren't going anywhere, Jackson. That's an order..." 

"You already have the answer, Daniel...." 

"You have the answer, Daniel...." 

"You need only to remember..." 

"Remember..." // 

Daniel woke again with a stifled gasp. 

"Jack!" 

**Chapter 30**

Jack felt a moment of panic when he heard Daniel's raspy voice call his name. Motioning for Teal'c and Connor to lower the stretcher, Jack knelt down beside an obviously agitated Daniel. 

"Easy, Danny..." 

Daniel was shaking his head and trying to sit up. Teal'c bent to provide the needed support, earning a grateful smile from Daniel. 

"No, Jack. I remember. Ra's bargain ... " 

Jack was growing more concerned by the second. The blue eyes were flashing with that familiar light of discovery and insight, but Daniel was beyond pale and every word seemed to rob him of precious energy. 

"Daniel, it can wait." 

Daniel shook his head emphatically, leaning back against Teal'c for a moment. "No, no, no. Jack, please listen ..." 

Jack sighed in resignation. He knew this was one argument that he couldn't win. Daniel on a mission was a Daniel that Jack found difficult to counter on a good day. Now, with Daniel struggling to force out every word, pleading for Jack to just shut up and pay attention ... Jack knew the battle was lost before it had ever begun. He sat back and waved a hand, letting Daniel know that he was ready to listen. 

Daniel sighed, taking a deep breath and visibly gathering his scant energy, before continuing. 

"The original deal ... " 

"Ra's deal?" Jack asked, to spare Daniel the necessity of repeating it. 

Daniel nodded, "Exactly. _Ra's_ deal." 

The quiet, drained tone managed to reveal much in those few words as Daniel looked expectantly at Jack. Jack thought hard, but the words meant nothing and he shook his head as if to concede defeat. 

Daniel's exhaustion couldn't quite suppress the impatient edge in his voice, "C'mon, Jack. Don't you see? It _was_ Ra's deal. Thousands of years ago, when Ra pretty much ruled the Earth, humans were property." Daniel had to stop to catch his breath, leaning even heavier upon Teal'c. 

Jack still hadn't caught up to Daniel's train of thought. Jack wondered privately if his train had even begun to leave the station. Jack could see that the others were as much in the dark as he was, which served to make him feel a little better about being so dense, but gave him no clue as to where Daniel was going with this. 

Daniel drew a ragged breath and continued. "Ra ruled _then_. He had a certain kind of right to speak for Earth and to promise things on its behalf." 

Carter seemed to catch on a little. "But Ra was shut off from Earth..." 

Daniel nodded, closing his eyes in concentration, his brow furrowing as his thoughts visibly sought to untangle themselves. "Ra was kicked out, the humans living on Earth were free. Humans on Earth have lived free of Goa'uld influence or control for thousands of years now.: 

Teal'c seemed to be catching on to something. "The original bargain spoke of Ra as supreme ruler of the First World, possessing all that fell within that domain ..." A light seemed to dawn in Teal'c's dark eyes and the big man actually smiled. He spoke the words at the same moment as Daniel, "For as long as he ruled there." 

Daniel smiled, tiredly. "And Ra hasn't ruled on Earth for a very long time..." 

Jack smiled, tentatively at first, absorbing what he'd just heard. "A loophole, a damn _big_ loophole." He grinned hugely. "Way to go, Daniel." 

Daniel made no response. His message delivered, Daniel had let go and returned to the sleep he needed so badly. Teal'c laid the young man down gently, reaching to lay a hand on his forehead at the same moment Jack did. Jack won by default of his rank, feeling the scorching heat rising off of Daniel in waves. It wasn't as bad as it had been the night before, but it was still far too hot. 

Tucking the cloak back around his friend Jack wondered just what they could do with this newfound knowledge, and whether it mattered to Tel'nat in the least if he was holding them here illegally. 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Thor could hardly believe what he was hearing. In that horribly weak voice, with an urgency that had to be forced by aching degrees from a body and soul stretched to its limits, Daniel had just revealed that Tel'nat had no right to detain, much less test, the humans. The Pal'noor did not generally take notice of the law which governed this sector of the galaxy ... or any other for that matter. Thor took small comfort in the fact that Tel'nat was well known to be honorable among his people, but the extent and capacity under which that honor was exercised could definitely be called into question. 

Thor tried to rise and found his strength returning but still uncertain. He could actually manage a few steps, but could not travel far. The machine Tel'nat had used on him had drained him seriously, but not irreparably. If Thor could return to his ship, he could heal himself quickly...along with Daniel Jackson. If the Goa'uld healing device he could feel through the lining of the cloak he held wrapped around himself failed, Thor knew that his ship would indeed be the final hope for Daniel. 

**Chapter 31**

They traveled on without stopping. They all knew, without any of them having to put it into words, that they couldn't afford to stop anymore. Daniel didn't have the time. Sam was sure as it was possible to be of that fact. Daniel had been asleep since his desperate revelation about the ancient contract that had brought them here in the first place. 

Sam had been well aware that _something_ had been weighing on Daniel's mind for several days. Knowing Daniel's propensity for worrying a problem on every level of his psyche, Sam knew that even in his fevered dreams Daniel had likely been sifting through every angle of that translation, probably not even consciously. Daniel's free-style intellect had saved them on more than one occasion. Sam just hoped this new information would make some sort of difference. 

Somehow Sam doubted that, if Tel'nat knew about this, he would even care that he had brought them here under false pretenses. And Sam was pretty sure there wasn't some sort of intergalactic police that they could seek any sort of justice from. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Connor looked over his shoulder at the soft murmuring coming from Daniel. The major stepped alongside the stretcher and wrapped the cloak tighter around the restless form. Her hand lingered on Daniel's forehead, her mouth tightening in grim confirmation of their fears. 

The fever was rising again. 

When the major had changed Daniel's bandages before they left the forest, Connor had known they weren't out of the woods on that front either. The wounds on Daniel's back were nearly lost among the inflamed flesh that surrounded them. Daniel may have defeated the delirium brought on by that shadow creature, but the core illness that Tel'nat had exposed him to was far from gone. 

Connor turned his eyes back to the trail, but not before catching a look of utter desperation in the colonel's eyes. Connor knew Colonel O'Neill well enough by now to understand that he was a man of direct action. He could handle anything that he could counter in a physical way. The problem was that nothing he, or any of them, could do was going to help Daniel defeat this thing. They _had_ to find Thor ... and the healing device ... and there was no guarantee that even that would be enough. They were locked in a probable lose-lose situation based on uncertainties and hope, and Daniel would be the one to pay the price if they were wrong. 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Teal'c could understand a few of the muttered words coming from Daniel Jackson's agitated dreams. The phrases were familiar from the translation they had worked on together before coming here. Somewhere in the depths of Daniel Jackson's mind, he was still hard at work on a solution to aid them. Teal'c reflected once again on the tenacity the young man so often showed in the face of seemingly overwhelming opposition. Looking down upon Daniel Jackson, Teal'c could see the concentration being exerted by the scholar even subconsciously. Teal'c had learned over time that Daniel Jackson did not give up easily. This situation was no different. Daniel Jackson would fight to the last. 

Teal'c had a feeling that there was something vitally important about the information Daniel Jackson had given them. Obviously Daniel Jackson believed there was. Teal'c had a vague memory worrying at his mind, something he had once heard Apophis say to another System Lord. It had been sometime before Teal'c had earned his place as First Prime. The young Jaffa who had been Teal'c had overheard things then; Jaffa ... rather like slaves ... were ignored as a rule, considered too ignorant to understand much, _if_ they were considered at all. 

Teal'c knew that whatever it was that eluded him, it had a definite bearing on their current situation. Teal'c wished they could spare the time for him to indulge in the deep concentration provided by Kel'noreem, it would help him to focus his thoughts. Teal'c settled for a lighter state of meditation that would allow his conscious mind to maintain focus on the task at hand ...and remain alert for danger... while it would also aid him in isolating the memory that he was sure held a vitally important clue. 

And at this point, Teal'c knew, Daniel Jackson's very life could depend on that memory. 

**Chapter 32**

Jack was very close to losing it. The hunting fields were getting more than a little monotonous. They walked, Daniel got sicker. They stopped, Daniel got sicker. Daniel woke up, Daniel got sicker. And, damn it all, Jack knew that if Daniel got very much sicker ... he wasn't going to make it. 

Jack felt a cold dread run through his veins at the thought. Daniel couldn't die, not here, not like this. Hell, Jack had been pretty sure Daniel just _couldn't_ die...It had gotten to be something of a running joke among them, Daniel had a wonderfully consistent habit of returning from the dead. Ra, Nem, the Nox, Klorel's ship ... It just couldn't happen. Daniel couldn't die. Especially not because of some alien virus on a planet they shouldn't be on in the first place.... 

Jack was pulled from his angry thoughts by Carter's voice. She was indicating a stone marker beside the trail. Jack's first instinct was to call for Daniel to read it, but he hesitated. If what Daniel was doing could be called resting then he needed to keep on doing it. 

"Teal'c?" 

Teal'c seemed to take a long moment to respond, then gently lowered the stretcher and stepped forward. He studied the marker intently. "I believe it is a symbol for 'Journey's End'. The completion of a task..." 

A quiet voice behind them amended Teal'c's words gently, "The completion of _one_ task, to be followed by another..." 

Jack moved to Daniel's side quickly, squelching the instinct to tell the younger man to go back to sleep. " So what does it mean? What have we completed?" 

Daniel started to shake his head. " I don't..." 

A glowering whine sounded in the clearing ahead of them and a displacement in the air resolved itself into a stone structure almost like a pyramid in size, but more rectangular in shape. 

"Oh. And that would be...? " Jack asked. 

That other whining sound, the one Jack had come to recognize as a precursor to one of Tel'nat's holograms, sounded behind them. 

"Thor's prison," the image of Tel'nat announced. 

Jack couldn't restrain the impulse to rush the image, knowing full well that it was futile. "You sorry son of a ..." Jack broke off as his hands passed through the place where Tel'nat's neck should have been. 

The image laughed. "Somewhat foolish, O'Neill. But admirable." 

Teal'c spoke quietly, the sort of low tone he used that his friends knew belied a deep rage within him, "You have no right to hold us here, Tel'nat. The terms of the agreement are no longer valid." 

Tel'nat snarled slightly, "The terms of that agreement were valid at the time it was made, and the witnessing parties ... those that might have enforced any infraction ... no longer are a concern. This test will continue as planned, I will hold to my end of the bargain. If you free Thor, I will free you all." 

Jack could hear the 'but' in that statement long before Tel'nat spoke again. 

"However, only Daniel Jackson and O'Neill may enter the structure. It is my wish to see them act together in the manner that destroyed Ra." 

Jack started to protest, the Pal'noor had eyes, had probably been watching them from the very beginning...he knew Daniel wasn't up for this. Daniel's voice behind Jack startled them all. 

"Done." Jack turned to yell at his friend, but stopped again when he saw that Daniel was on his feet, his eyes begging Jack to go along with him on this. Jack sighed deeply, every instinct told him not to let Daniel attempt this....but something in those eyes pleaded for Jack to trust him....again. 

"Okay, " Jack fairly growled it, throwing up his hands in frustration. 

Tel'nat smiled, studying the two humans intently. "Then let it begin." 

Jack reached out for Daniel's arm as the bright light that had brought them here in the first place overtook them again. 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Thor felt a rush of hope as the white light transported O'Neill and Daniel into the structure that had been his prison for days. He knew that things would not be so simple as Tel'nat made them sound. The very things that had kept him _in_ would no doubt be called into play to keep the two humans _out_. 

Thor could see the pair reintegrate in a dark corridor. O'Neill provided a bit of buffering for Daniel as the younger man landed heavily upon him, quite the reverse of their original entry upon this world. O'Neill shifted carefully to maintain support for Daniel, who seemed to be having difficulty recovering the determination that had allowed him to stand and face Tel'nat at the marker. O'Neill looked around assessing their surroundings, while Daniel leaned against him breathing deeply. Thor could see the raw concern in O'Neill's eyes and understood it. They were in a potentially very hazardous situation, Daniel was barely able to stand and they had no idea why Tel'nat had brought them there. 

Thor had been puzzling over Tel'nat's words at the marker. Who were the 'witnesses' to the agreement, and why did Tel'nat feel that he no longer had anything to fear from them? Thor was sure that it had not been the Asgard, even that long ago, relations between their races had been strained at best. That left the Furlings, the Ancients or the Nox. Thor couldn't see the Nox taking part in any sort of agreement that would use human lives as bargaining chips, it simply was not part of the Nox philosophy to cause harm to any life form...even the Goa'uld. The Furlings were less well known to Thor, but had something of a reputation for isolating themselves; if that were so, they would not embroil themselves in petty disagreements between two other races. That left the Ancients, the original builders of the Stargate system. Thor thought they were most likely the witnesses Tel'nat referred to. The Ancients had been remarkably quiet for the past few millennia ... no one was quite sure where they had gone, or _if_ they still survived. That in itself might make Tel'nat bold enough to disregard a clause in the agreement that clearly put him in the wrong. 

Watching the two men who might die trying to free him, Thor began to formulate a plan.... 

**Chapter 33**

Daniel felt the darkness worrying at the edges of his vision and grabbed onto Jack's arm in a mute request to stop a moment. Jack nodded just as silently and held on to Daniel as they sat carefully against the wall. It was almost certain that they were being watched constantly, so Jack hadn't really seen the need for stealth. Daniel thought Jack was probably either angry with him for talking his way into this situation or simply didn't wish to distract Daniel, who admitted to himself at least that most of his concentration was focused on staying upright and moving. 

Daniel laid his head in shaking hands for a moment and felt Jack's cool hand at he back of his neck. "I'm okay, Jack, " he murmured, not really believing it, but hoping Jack would. 

"Sure, Daniel," Jack's voice was laden with doubt. 

Daniel shook his head, resisting the impulse to laugh. "Sorry..." 

Jack's hand tightened on the back of Daniel's neck briefly, causing Daniel to look up. 

Jack was looking down the hallway, "Ready to go?" 

Daniel nodded and accepted Jack's hand to help him up. 

They moved forward slowly, Jack insisting on keeping a hand on Daniel at all times, ostensibly in case Tel'nat decided to transport them again. Privately Daniel thought it was more likely Jack's unsubtle way of helping him without ruffling his pride. Daniel admitted to himself that his pride was definitely the last thing on his agenda, and was grateful for the supporting hand. 

As they came to a juncture of three corridors, Jack looked at Daniel questioningly. Daniel smiled a little. "Pick a direction?" 

Jack grinned, with a surprised quirk to his eyebrow. "Works for me." 

<><><><><><><><><>

Jack had to admit that Daniel was doing better than he would have thought possible. The younger man was obviously tiring easily and Jack could feel the heat and tremors through Daniel's sleeve, but he just kept pushing onward. Jack knew that Daniel would hang on as long as he had to, or until his body just wouldn't let him anymore. 

The corridors seemed to go on forever, but Jack got the distinct impression that they were moving steadily downward in a slope so subtle as to be nearly imperceptible. The lighting was sparse, but adequate to make their way without stumbling or walking into each other. So far they hadn't seen anything but stone blocks and dirt. No doors, no windows, no indications that life had existed here at any time in the recent past. 

Daniel raised a hand beside him then, indicating a small block of writing on the opposite wall. Jack had no choice but to follow as Daniel knelt down in front of it, lips already moving and brain fully engaged. 

" 'The center is the beginning, the only escape'. " Daniel looked up, shaking his head. 

Jack looked down with a slight smile, "An 'exit' sign?" 

Daniel nodded, hesitantly, "I suppose...as long as you know where the center is." 

Jack thought for a moment. "Has it felt like we've been moving down to you?" 

Daniel considered the words, "I thought it was just me..." 

Jack winced inwardly at the words, Daniel had just admitted to feeling badly enough to be questioning his perceptions. "No, it was me, too. So if we keep bearing to the same direction at every intersection, and make sure we keep moving down, we should wind up at this 'center'?" 

Daniel seemed to have trouble following Jack's convoluted logic, but nodded. 

"Let's do it then." 

They traveled on for a long time in silence. Jack became aware that Daniel was leaning on him more heavily by the moment, and finally Jack put Daniel's arm around his own shoulder firmly. Daniel looked at him strangely but finally nodded, admitting in the gesture that he needed the help; a fact which worried Jack all the more. 

The corridors had indeed wound around in ever-tighter circles, bringing them to a steel door. Jack traded a questioning glance with Daniel, receiving a shrug in response. They really didn't have any other choices. Daniel removed his arm from Jack's shoulder, leaning on the opposite side of the door. Jack traded a nod with Daniel, then opened the door. 

**Chapter 34**

Although Thor had known the humans were approaching, it still made him jump involuntarily as the door swung open loudly. 

"O'Neill, " he called out quickly, "you must proceed cautiously." 

O'Neill favored him with one of his stinging glares. "Y' think?" 

Daniel Jackson looked in from the opposite side of the door. "Traps?" 

Thor nodded. "From a few steps around the bed to the door." 

O'Neill picked up a small stone from the corridor and slid it across the floor, it was targeted by a hidden laser device and destroyed within seconds. With another small stone, O'Neill smashed the device. By the same process, two other devices were destroyed. 

"Anything else?" O'Neill asked. 

"I do not know, O'Neill, " Thor admitted. "Those devices sufficed to keep me from attempting escape." 

O'Neill nodded, eyes scanning the room carefully. Taking a deep breath, he took one careful step into the room. Thor noticed Daniel moving unsteadily into the room behind his friend. 

"Thor, what about that transporter thing you used to get back up to your ship from Earth?" Daniel asked. 

"The device which allows me to control it was damaged when I was 'questioned,' " Thor admitted. 

O'Neill took another small step forward. "Nice. Bet that was no accident." 

"Undoubtedly," Thor agreed, watching O'Neill's footsteps with utmost fascination. 

"So how long were you here before we showed up?" O'Neill asked. 

"I am unsure, several days." 

Another step. 

"So the Pal'noor are the ones you told Jack about?" Daniel Jackson asked, placing his feet precisely in the path O'Neill was treading. 

"Actually, they are not. They are as 'bad' as the Goa'uld, in many ways they _are_ worse, but they are not the ones of which I was speaking then." 

O'Neill nearly looked up then, but refocused his attention quickly. "You mean there are worse out there than Tel'nat?" 

"Infinitely so, I fear." 

Another step. 

"How did they get you?" Daniel asked, following in O'Neill's footsteps. 

"My own error..." Thor responded, stopping when he heard a small clicking noise as O'Neill advanced another step. 

"Uh oh." 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Daniel felt his heart sink as the click resounded all too loudly throughout the room. 

"It's okay," Jack assured them. "As long as I don't move, we're fine." 

Daniel took a deep breath and moved forward a few steps, less carefully than they had been moving. 

"Daniel!" Jack shouted at him. 

"Quiet, Jack," Daniel almost shouted back. "We can't just stand here." 

Daniel reached Thor's side and motioned for the small alien to climb onto his back. Thor complied, obviously at a loss as to what Daniel had in mind. If Daniel were being precisely truthful with himself, he wasn't entirely sure either. 

Daniel moved gingerly, even Thor's slight weight was agony on his damaged back. When he reached Jack's side again, Daniel stopped. 

"Take h-him, Jack," he grated out. 

Jack was hesitant, but could see Daniel was in pain. Thor was transferred to Jack's back and Daniel nearly collapsed in relief, bending over in an effort to sublimate the pain. 

"Now what?" Jack asked. 

Daniel raised up slowly. "Four long steps to the door... Run for it?" 

Daniel could see Jack mulling over the possibilities in his mind, they really didn't have many options at this point. 

"You up for it?" Jack asked, giving Daniel a long assessing look. 

Daniel nodded with a certainty he didn't entirely feel. "I can do it." 

Jack transferred Thor to his chest, wrapping the small alien tightly in the cloak. 

"Then let's do it." 

**Chapter 35**

Jack gave a deep sigh before tightening one arm around Thor and the other around Daniel. Win or lose, Jack determined, they were going to do this together. He looked at Daniel, swaying on his feet but returning his gaze levelly. Daniel might be hanging on by his fingernails, but Jack knew his friend wasn't ready to let go. 

Jack nodded and began a slow three-count. As the last word left his lips, Jack launched himself and Daniel toward the door at a breaking run. They'd gone three strides when the flash came, followed by an explosion of sound and searing heat that propelled them into the corridor. Jack lost his grip on Daniel as he rolled to keep Thor from bearing the brunt of the impact. 

Jack lay still for a moment, reassuring himself that he was still in one relatively whole piece. As his senses caught up with him, Jack felt Thor rise slowly. 

"O'Neill?" Something in Thor's tone made Jack sit up quickly. 

Daniel was lying less than two feet from them...very still. Jack moved to his friend's side, reaching for a pulse. Daniel was alive and , outside of some definite singeing around the edges, seemed to have no new injuries. 

Thor laid a long-fingered hand on Daniel's forehead. "His strength is failing, O'Neill." 

"No," Jack stated firmly. "He'll make it. He's got to..." 

Thor looked up at Jack with a level, sympathetic gaze. 

"The hunt is complete, Tel'nat," Thor spoke aloud to the empty air. "You must keep your word." 

Jack waited, expecting....something. There was only silence. 

"Come on, Tel'nat," Jack snapped. "We beat your game. Let us go." 

Tel'nat appeared. Not a hologram this time, Jack was sure of it. 

"But O'Neill, why would I want to do that?" 

Jack started jump up and ring Tel'nat's neck. All the rage and frustration of the past few days, the final straw atop all the liberties too many power-mad aliens seemed to be taking with all of their lives lately, surged to the surface in a rush of blind fury that just wanted some sort of justice for his team. 

Tel'nat took a step back involuntarily, raising a weapon just as Jack started to move toward him. 

"I think that may be unwise, O'Neill." 

Jack sank back on his heels, feeling the emotions churning within him all the more strongly as they were denied release. 

"So what now?" Jack asked, tiredly. 

Tel'nat looked from Jack to Thor to Daniel, lying so still between them. 

"Now we see the limits of Tau'ri forgiveness...." 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Thor could see that O'Neill was more than a little confused by Tel'nat's words ... as was Thor himself. 

The few conversations they had shared as the humans had endured their trials had made it apparent to Thor that Tel'nat was intrigued by the humans, especially by the emotions the Pal'noor claimed to view as such a hindrance. 

Thor could sense that Daniel Jackson was slowly returning to consciousness, and feared for the young human. For some reason Thor could not yet fathom, Daniel had become Tel'nat's focus. Thor could only speculate as to the reasons. Daniel Jackson was so clearly the driving spirit of this group of humans, even Thor hadn't realized how true that statement was until he'd observed the distress the team had suffered throughout Daniel's ordeal. Tel'nat had obviously centered his study upon the intelligent and passionate human...but why? 

As Daniel Jackson moaned softly and opened his eyes, Thor saw Tel'nat's expression change. Thor felt a sudden chill as he realized that this human's capacity to care and forgive, to remain steadfastly human and humane was about to be tested as never before. 

Thor was afraid. A gripping fear shuddered through him that he had not experienced in many years. But it was not for himself, it was for the two humans who were his friends. 

**Chapter 36**

Daniel slowly became aware of distant voices and tried to sort them in his mind. Thor's soft, melodious tones were closest. A little further away was an exhausted question that could only have come from Jack. 

"So what now?" 

Daniel felt a chill run through his body that had no connection at all with the fever he felt returning in full force. Tel'nat's voice. Saying something about forgiveness in a tone that neither asked nor offered it. Despite the simple fact that Tel'nat had no right to be using them this way; despite the basic qualities of honor by which they had so wrongly assumed that Tel'nat would keep his word ... Tel'nat was _not_ going to let them go. 

Daniel opened his eyes slowly. He wasn't particularly ready to face whatever Tel'nat had in mind, but figured he'd be no more prepared later. And waiting only brought him closer to ... things he preferred not to dwell on. Daniel was quite well aware of how close his body was to giving up on him. The last hour or so in the maze had been accomplished through sheer stubbornness on his part. He'd gotten Jack into this, and Daniel was determined not to give up and leave his friend to finish this alone. 

By the time they'd found Thor, Daniel had almost managed to convince himself that the searing heat of his body was as normal as the tremors and the tunnel-vision that had become his world. Until Thor had climbed on his back. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but it had renewed the agony of the original wounding ... stealing away the resolve that he had managed to fold around himself. The blast of heat from the exploding trap had barely registered to him before he'd felt himself ripped from Jack's supporting arm and thrown into darkness. 

But now the numbing darkness was fleeing just as swiftly as his strength and he knew that the time to act was now. While he still could. 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Jack wasn't sure whether to be comforted by the fact that Daniel was regaining consciousness or not. Part of him wanted to protect Daniel from this new test that Tel'nat seemed intent on subjecting them to. Jack was sure, without really knowing why, that whatever Tel'nat had in mind ... Daniel was the one who would suffer because of it. 

Looking down as Daniel opened his eyes, Jack knew that the younger man had been aware long enough to know that they were in another bad situation. A quirk of Daniel's eyebrow spoke volumes about the singular monotony of that particular state. Jack returned the smile and lent a hand to help Daniel sit up and face Tel'nat. 

The Pal'noor was watching them, the alien-ness of his features making it nearly impossible to read what lay beneath that steady regard. Somehow Jack got the impression of a curiosity that bordered ... almost ... on respect. 

Tel'nat waited until Daniel was upright and looking at him levelly before speaking. 

"As you have likely surmised, the Hunting Fields have been more a test of your...humanity than your physical qualities. Although, I will admit to being somewhat surprised by your tenacity and determination when faced with a common goal. " Tel'nat sat one of the fallen stones almost casually, the gun in his hand never wavering. "We have tested humans before, I had no need to observe your physical abilities. I wanted to see what it was about you, in particular, that has defeated such overwhelming odds." Tel'nat's glance took in both Jack and Daniel. 

Daniel sighed deeply, but Jack could see his mind churning over Tel'nat's admission. "So what did you learn?" 

Tel'nat regarded Daniel thoughtfully. "An excellent question, Daniel Jackson. I learned that humans are not weakened by their emotions, but are instead strengthened. The weakness I'd perceived this 'feeling' to be can also, with sufficient motivation, drive you to rather impressive feats of honor and courage." 

Jack felt more than a little confused. Tel'nat seemed almost amiable. "So what did you mean about 'the limits of forgiveness'?" 

Tel'nat smiled, his expression changing, but still unreadable. Before he could speak again Thor interrupted. "What is it that you think you know, Tel'nat?" 

"I know that you had the means to save Daniel Jackson's wife and did nothing." 

**Chapter 37**

Daniel's voice was strained. "The Hammer?" 

Tel'nat shook his head briefly, looking directly at Daniel. "When the Goa'uld System Lords came to Earth, your wife _could_ have been among those chosen to come. Although Apophis had fallen from grace at the time, Amaunet still held his rank and properties. Your good friend Thor was the one who demanded she not be included." 

Thor was acutely aware of Daniel's long look of confusion. He did not know if he could fully explain his motivation for his actions. "It seemed the wisest course at the time, the fate of Earth was in the balance ... that goal could not be risked to the uncertainties of your obvious desperation to rescue your wife." 

Daniel nodded stiffly, all animation draining from his face. O'Neill jumped to his friend's aid, his outrage at what he was hearing palpable and cutting. "Daniel has _always_ put his duty to Earth before everything else." 

Thor knew that was true, now, and said as much. "However, at the time, I based my decision on what we knew of the human species as a whole. I did not know you." 

Thor realized that simple statement was even more true than even he would have believed. These humans could _not_ be assessed by any factors he had previously accepted ... and used ... to measure the worth of a species. All undeveloped species deserved Asgard consideration, Thor firmly believed that. Thor had vehemently disagreed with the Asgard High Council's decision to leave Earth to settle its own fate, but other concerns had kept him from pursuing the matter. 

Thor had regretted learning of the death of Daniel's wife. He realized all too fully that it had been within his means to help the young man. After the past several days, watching Daniel working so hard to rescue _him_ , Thor felt even more regretful that he had been unable to act. 

Thor could only look at Daniel with an expression of deep regret. No words could change the fact that Tel'nat was right. 

<><><><><><><><><>

Daniel had always been aware that the Asgard possessed the technology that could have freed Sha'uri, but to learn that the alien race was not only aware of his situation, but had actively forestalled a chance to bring her to Earth... 

Daniel was aware of Tel'nat's eyes on him, but could no more control the emotions he knew passed through his eyes than he could save Sha'uri... 

With a sudden start, Daniel realized that Jack was looking at him. Jack knew what the missed opportunity meant to Daniel, Jack always knew. Just like Jack knew that Daniel _wouldn't_ have done anything to jeopardize Earth's tenuous position at that time. But the knowing didn't help the ache in Daniel's heart, and Jack knew that, too. 

Daniel sighed, looking up into Thor's surprisingly expressive, sorrowful eyes. Daniel knew, better than most, how regrets could insinuate themselves into a person's soul and destroy it ... or at least come very close. Daniel also knew, too well, that he had been traveling steadily down that path since he'd seen Amaunet fall under Teal'c's staff blast ... and Sha'uri had looked at him long enough to say goodbye. 

Daniel knew he was a long way from letting go of his love for Sha'uri, he doubted he ever would, and an even longer way from releasing the pent up anger and helplessness that her loss had created in him. He also knew that there were a lot of things inside him that were going to drag him even further down a road it might someday prove impossible to return from unless ... 

"It's all right, Thor, you couldn't have known." 

Thor bowed his head deeply, accepting Daniel's words like a benediction. 

Tel'nat had stood up and approached while Daniel had been lost in thought. Now Daniel could clearly read the anger in the Pal'noor's eyes. 

"It is not possible," Tel'nat nearly whispered it. 

Daniel felt Jack pull him back quickly as Tel'nat raised the gun in his hand. 

**Chapter 38**

Jack had never been as proud of his friend as he was in that moment when he saw the darkness flicker away from Daniel's eyes and glimpsed the man he'd come to know and respect...the man who had forgiven so much, felt so much. This was the part of Daniel which had been slowly closing itself off for so long, the part that Jack hadn't realized how much he'd missed until he'd seen him again in Daniel's eyes. Jack reached out a hand to welcome it back even as he registered Tel'nat's deep growl of disbelief...and saw the gun raise toward them again. Toward Daniel. 

There was no where for them to go, no opportunity to run. But Jack knew without having to think about it that Tel'nat would have to go through *him* before he'd allow Daniel to be hurt again. Pulling Daniel back with an internal apology, Jack covered the younger man with his own body, glaring defiance with all the strength his outraged mind and body could muster. On the edge of his vision, Jack could see Thor moving into a similar defensive position. Jack was alternately shocked then pleased that the Asgard had finally taken a personal stand ... at least as far as one particular human was concerned. 

Tel'nat glowered at them all. "I do not understand. You would die in defense of this _one_ man?" 

Jack wasn't sure who the question was aimed at, but he'd been quiet long enough. 

"We would die to protect our _friend._ No that's not it either. Daniel _died_ to protect me long before we ever got close to being friends. I won't try to tell you that all humans are like that, " Jack glanced down to where Daniel was painfully trying to sit up, meeting the level blue eyes in an instant of perfect clarity and understanding ..."just the best ones." 

Daniel smiled sadly at Jack's words. Jack was aware of a multitude of things said and unsaid passing between them at that moment. Daniel reached out a hand to implore assistance, to sit beside them and face Tel'nat ... as they'd faced so many dangers ... together. Jack smiled, returning his courageous friend's smile with one of his own particularly ironic variety. Jack knew he would never ... could never ... deny that his scholarly friend had more than earned the right. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Tel'nat stood there watching the exchange, allowing the three friends to arrange themselves, Jack carefully supporting Daniel at one shoulder, Thor taking the same position on the other. 

Thor was more than a little humbled by Daniel's obviously difficult decision. Thor was aware on some level that it had been a close thing. Thor remembered Daniel from their first contact via the living transmission from Cimmeria. Thor had based a lot of his decision to physically return and remove the threat to Cimmeria on Daniel's actions, and his impassioned honesty which had admitted culpability for placing the Cimmerians in danger. Thor remembered Daniel's courage then as well as the young man faced one of his deepest fears in the effort to help another. Thor wondered idly if Daniel still feared heights. 

Thor watched Tel'nat processing this new behavior, but could not begin to guess what the Pal'noor was thinking. 

Tel'nat took one step backward, but the gun never wavered. "I believe I can understand how you have managed to defeat the Goa'uld. You are stubborn beyond reason, tenacious as the Del'nae, and illogically devoted to one another." 

Thor saw the confusion on the two humans' faces, and admitted to himself that he was also at a loss. Tel'nat's words and tone, albeit more than a little exasperated, sounded almost respectful. But the gun hadn't wavered. 

Tel'nat breathed a deep sigh. " I truly regret that I must do this. But I cannot allow you to leave..." 

The gun raised again and Thor knew suddenly that there would be no reprieve this time. Thor knew, as did the humans, that Tel'nat had acted dishonorably, he could not let them leave...or live...if he were to preserve his place among his people. 

Thor breathed deeply, touching an inner part of himself that had heretofore been too damaged to respond, hoping against impossible hope that his plan would work. 

**Chapter 39**

Daniel was aware of the sensation of time slowing down, caught in an all too familiar loop of enhanced awareness that allowed him to be conscious of several things at once... 

Daniel could see Tel'nat's finger tightening on the trigger of his weapon. 

He could feel Jack's grip closing protectively over his shoulder. 

He could feel Thor move closer, gray fingers patting his shoulder slightly as if in reassurance... 

Caught in that strangely elongated space of time, Daniel thought to himself that he was glad to have found some small measure of peace with himself. He hoped ..if there was any sort of justice out there on those higher planes ... that he would see Sha'uri again. As much as he yearned for that possibility, Daniel knew he no longer sought it ... actively or otherwise. 

Daniel closed his eyes, feeling very few regrets. Deep within himself he knew he'd done more in his life than he could ever have dreamed. With very few exceptions, he'd met every challenge to the best of his ability. He _had_ failed to save Sha'uri, but at least he'd seen her at peace...as herself...before she died. 

Daniel realized with a sudden burst of sarcasm, that the 'moment' seemed to be lingering somewhat longer than usual. Was this just another of Tel'nat's games? 

Daniel opened his eyes to see Tel'nat staring past them. Daniel turned carefully to see a glowing presence coalescing behind them. The sparkling shape resolved itself into a form seeming to consist of little more than sculptured light. Hard planes of golden crystal formed a generally recognizable face, but Daniel couldn't make his eyes focus on any discernible features, making him doubt his unaided vision ... and perhaps his sanity. One look at Jack, his jaw dropping by slow degrees, reassured Daniel on that front. 

Daniel could see that whoever ... or whatever ... the newcomer was, Tel'nat was afraid. The weapon had fallen from the Pal'noor's nerveless fingers, but Daniel didn't think Tel'nat had even registered the loss. 

Daniel traded glances with Jack, admitting with a raised eyebrow that he was as clueless as his friend was. A look at Thor brought a glint of ... something ... in the large eyes. Something that made Daniel relax, if only slightly. 

"The Ancients." Thor said quietly. 

Something connected in Daniel's mind. "The witnesses?" 

Thor nodded once. "It would appear so." 

The crystalline form shifted slightly, its body seeming to ebb and flow in rhythm with its speech. "The Pal'noor have broken faith with their contract." 

The statement seemed to register in Daniel's brain on several levels, in several languages. 

Tel'nat lapsed into his own language, an outward sign of his fear. The Pal'noor was all too obviously lying through his pointed teeth. 

Daniel tried to pay attention to the exchange between Tel'nat and the newcomer, but felt his strength fading quickly, felt his body leaning into Jack's swift embrace as the darkness overtook him with an almost tangible finality. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Jack was aware of Daniel's struggle to remain upright even as he watched Tel'nat squirming under the imperious gaze of the Ancient. Jack couldn't help the surge of vindication, the sweeping sense of cosmic-level justice, that rippled through him. He wondered if perhaps they hadn't just been rescued by the intergalactic equivalent of a contract lawyer. Even as that incongruous thought crossed his mind Jack felt Daniel slump and reached out quickly to ease his friend into his arms. Daniel was dangerously hot again...and far too still. 

Thor looked up briefly in concern. "His time grows short, O'Neill." 

Jack felt a resurgence of the outraged helplessness that had been his constant companion for too long now. Daniel _had_ to hang on just a little longer... 

Tel'nat seemed to be losing his argument with the pulsating Ancient. Jack took no small amount of pleasure in watching the Pal'noor get back a little of what he'd subjected Daniel and the rest of his team to. The figure waved an encompassing arm toward Jack and the precious friend he held so close, raising a golden gaze to Tel'nat. 

Tel'nat looked physically ill, his eyes moving rapidly from Jack to the Ancient and back again. "I am to tell you that you are free to go." Tel'nat looked back at the Ancient, who nodded forcefully. " I am also to make apologies to you, Daniel Jackson, Thor and the rest of your team." Tel'nat glanced once again at the Ancient who said something that sounded suspiciously like 'And...' 

Tel'nat looked decidedly uncomfortable. "And I am also to give my word that the Pal'noor will make no aggressive moves on Earth, now or at any future time." Tel'nat smiled a little, his expression shifting as if he'd come to some sort of realization. "Truthfully O'Neill ...I'm not sure it would be a battle I would care to fight. You are a remarkably unpredictable, inventive and tenacious race. I regret that my actions have made us enemies." 

Jack felt as if Tel'nat actually meant what he was saying ... but that didn't change the facts. Jack stood up slowly, easing Daniel into Thor's care, one hand lingering on the burning forehead. 

"You regret?" Jack asked in disbelief. "You've kept us here for days, you tortured Thor, you nearly _killed_ Daniel...and you _regret?_ " Jack had to stop a moment and breathe deeply, to still his raging emotions before he could speak again. "Why him, Tel'nat? That's what I want to know. Why Daniel?" 

Tel'nat returned Jack's look levelly, then glanced down at Daniel, something flickered in his eyes for just a moment before he looked back at Jack. "I knew before you ever arrived that he was the focal point for your team. You lead, the Jaffa guards, the female thinks ... but he _feels_. I wanted to test the limits of human emotions. Daniel Jackson embodies them, without fear or reservation. I saw him as your weakness, never realizing that he was your strength." 

Jack could hardly believe what he was hearing. Tel'nat sounded genuinely regretful. Jack thought about Tel'nat's words, coming to an understanding of his own. 

"He is all of that," Jack agreed, looking down at the still form in Thor's grasp, "and more. He _feels_ everything, he cares, and forgives .. a lot. Someday, he'll probably even forgive you." As remote as the possibility seemed to Jack from a personal standpoint, Jack knew that it was probably true. Even Tel'nat looked shocked at the concept. Jack advanced one step, placing himself directly in front of Tel'nat. 

"You remember what I said about Daniel being one of the best as humans go?" 

Tel'nat nodded, his eyes confused. 

Jack looked down at Daniel once again, the flood of hot emotion returning in full force at the sight of his too pale, too thin friend. "He _is_ the best. The best I've ever known. If he were awake right now, he'd probably be figuring out a way to create a relationship between the Pal'noor and Earth." Jack smiled a little. "And if you took the time to talk culture and languages with him, he'd probably forget what you put him through and, eventually, he might even try to be your friend." Jack's words were spilling over themselves to get out, to release themselves after being held back for so long. "The thing is Tel'nat...I'm _not_ one of the best. I'm working on it, but, hey, that's how it is. _I_ don't forgive something like this. I don't _want_ to be your friend. And damn it all..." Jack brought up in a hand in frustration, before pulling the same hand back and launching a fist into Tel'nat's furry chin. "I'm _not_ Daniel." 

**Chapter 40**

Tel'nat dropped to the floor bonelessly. Thor thought to himself that O'Neill had shown remarkable restraint throughout the situation, he certainly didn't blame the human commander for exacting this small release for the sake of his friend. Thor knew they had more important things to deal with at the moment. 

"O'Neill, we must go." O'Neill seemed to shake off his anger and returned to Daniel's side. The young human was failing quickly, Thor knew that without a doubt. 

O'Neill glanced up at the unmoving Ancient. "Go how? Him?" 

Thor ducked his head a little, there was no time to explain. "Not exactly." 

Thor reached again for that part of himself that was connected to his ship and was gratified beyond words to feel it respond. In the space of a breath they were aboard Billiskner. Thor took a moment to feel an immense relief at returning to his home among the stars, before moving to the control console. He was able to locate the rest of SG1 within minutes and transported them immediately, then set a course for Earth before returning to the humans. 

They all looked terribly confused. O'Neill and Teal'c were at Daniel's side, while Major Carter had taken possession of the cloak and was searching it with increasing agitation. Thor knew she would not find what she was looking for and that he had a lot of explaining to do, but first... 

"Bring Daniel," He ordered with a hand raised to forestall any questioning. O'Neill looked at Thor strangely, but nodded to Teal'c and Connor. Thor led them to the ship's medical facility and directed them to place Daniel beneath the central control unit. 

"This device is capable of much healing," Thor explained. "If I were completely healed myself, I could restore Daniel without delay. At the moment that is not possible." Thor activated the unit. Daniel was immediately bathed in a soft blue glow as the machine scanned his still body, seeking the areas of greatest need so that it could begin its work. 

O'Neill stepped closer, asking, "Why can't Carter just...?" O'Neill gestured with his hand imitating the use of the healing device. 

Thor knew it was time to reveal what he had done. "The healing device was destroyed. By me." 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Sam could hardly believe her ears. "What! How could you...?" 

Thor looked up. "It was necessary. I assure you." 

The colonel just looked expectantly at the little gray alien. Sam knew that the colonel had always had more than a little faith in the Asgard, but something had obviously happened inside that prison to increase that trust. 

Thor moved to a low cabinet, pulling out small containers of green liquid which he gave to all of them. "Please drink, it will help restore you." 

Sam noticed Teal'c and Connor eyeing the bottles just as suspiciously as she was, but the colonel just removed the cap on his and drank. At the colonel's slightly pleased expression, Sam sighed. If she didn't quite trust the Asgard, she certainly trusted the colonel, so she sipped at her own drink. It really wasn't bad. 

Thor checked the readout on the table that held Daniel wrapped in its blue glow and made a minute adjustment before returning to sit before them. 

"I had been watching your ordeal from the beginning by holographic transmission. When Tel'nat transported O'Neill and Daniel into the prison, I knew it was only a matter of time before Tel'nat _had_ to kill you all. I realized that he had no choice." 

Teal'c spoke up quietly from his place at Daniel's side, voicing the theory that had finally resolved itself in his mind. "He feared the Ancient's would return?" 

O'Neill looked at the Jaffa curiously. 

Sam explained that Teal'c had been working hard to remember a reference to the Ancients as a sort of judicial body. "It seems the original gate builders police those who used their technology." 

Thor nodded. "They once did." 

The colonel looked confused. "Once did? Then who was Mr. Day-glo down there?" 

Thor looked a little uncomfortable. "I used the inner workings of the healing device, along with parts of Tel'nat's holographic projection unit to create the illusion of an Ancient." 

The colonel looked at Thor for a long moment, his weary face breaking into the first genuine smile Sam had seen there in a very long time. 

"You bluffed." The colonel wasn't asking a question. 

Thor nodded. 

Sam felt a tension inside of her release as the colonel burst into laughter. 

"Thor," he said earnestly, "there's hope for you yet..." 

**Chapter 41**

Teal'c tried to make sense of O'Neill's reference. After long association with humans ... O'Neill in particular...Teal'c understood the concept of 'bluffing'. 

That the Asgard would have risked the only certain means of helping Daniel Jackson, not knowing if it would work or even if he could safely return them all to his ship, caused Teal'c great concern. Thor had taken a very extreme chance with Daniel Jackson's life. While Teal'c was very gratified that it had worked, he couldn't stop his mind from dwelling on what could have happened to his young friend if it hadn't. 

As if O'Neill could discern Teal'c's thoughts, he launched into a detailed account of what had taken place inside the prison. Teal'c looked down at Daniel Jackson, aching inside as he absorbed what this new information must have meant to his friend. Once again Daniel Jackson had proven himself unique among humans, but Teal'c grieved for the young scholar; once again Daniel Jackson ... and his wife .. had suffered due to alien interference. 

<><><><><><><><><>

Connor was more than a little awed by the fact that he was on a UFO headed for Earth at, God knew how many times, light speed. Connor resolved that once his feet hit terra firma he was going to go off and get as drunk as a three-day pass would allow. 

Watching SG1 hovering around Daniel as he lay enveloped in the blue glow of Thor's machine, Connor felt apart from them. They had worked well together, and Connor would never forget the experience of being a member of this exceptional team, but Connor knew that SG1 was complete only as long as the four of them were together. Four distinct and powerful personalities had meshed over time to become this unstoppable force that found its strength in the very uniqueness and diversity of its parts. 

Connor watched Teal'c on guard...as always... at Daniel's side, Major Carter, splitting her attention between the readouts on the display and Daniel's unmoving form... and the colonel, standing despite his extreme exhaustion, at Daniel's other side, his eyes never leaving the still face ... 

Watching the colonel's unwavering gaze, Connor felt as if the man were exerting every ounce of his considerable will to help Daniel make his way back to them ... Connor knew that SG1 was awaiting the return of that so important missing piece that was Daniel Jackson. 

**Chapter 42**

Daniel was warm, but somehow knew it wasn't the internal fire that had been his constant companion for so long. His head felt strangely ... detached. Not necessarily a bad thing considering that it had taken the pain with it when it left. Daniel was distantly aware of voices, but couldn't _quite_ bring himself to focus on the words. It was just too comfortable here. Too easy to let the warmth hold him ... 

"Daniel!" 

Daniel recognized Jack's voice. Part of him hoped Jack would just go away for awhile and let him enjoy this peace. The other part of him knew Jack wasn't going to go away. Jack never would. As Jack's voice called out his name again, Daniel realized he ought to answer. Jack was starting to sound a little worried... 

Daniel called his head back from wherever it had been. It seemed to require rather more effort than he would have thought possible, but eventually Daniel felt it settle into its accustomed place, bringing with it a tight ache that seemed to encompass his entire body. 

"Daniel?" Jack again, really worried now. 

Daniel concentrated on eliciting his body's cooperation in opening one eye and then the other. It took several tries, but finally the two of them decided they could work together again and opened. 

Daniel had to blink a few times, but eventually the blur he was seeing settled into Jack's worried features. Daniel concentrated next on finding his voice, succeeding after a few tries in making a sound that was intended to be Jack's name. Daniel closed his eyes a moment, concentrating a little harder. 

"Jack?" Not a monumental success, more like a breath with just a glimmer of sound attached, but Daniel was pleased. 

Jack smiled, sighing deeply. "Yeah, big guy. How're ya doin'?" 

Daniel thought about that for a long time, taking inventory of the various aches his body reported. He hurt, but it was a bearable pain...almost like a memory of pain. Daniel felt a complete lassitude creeping over him, but it was in no way similar to the torturous weakness that he remembered. 

Daniel tried to smile at Jack, but he wasn't entirely sure if he'd succeeded. " 'S all right, Jack." 

Jack didn't look particularly convinced, but he smiled again as his hand tightened on Daniel's shoulder. 

Encouraged by his last almost-sentence, Daniel tried again. "Everybody okay?" 

Jack motioned over his shoulder at Teal'c, Connor and Sam. Daniel smiled then realized he didn't recognize their surroundings. 

"Where...?" 

Jack seemed to understand what he was trying to ask. "We're on Thor's ship, Daniel. On our way home." 

Daniel nodded, letting his eyes close again. Daniel felt the word as if it were a blanket over his weary soul. He wanted that. He wanted to go home. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Jack felt himself relax for the first time since well before they'd left Earth. Daniel was more than a little disoriented. Thor had explained that the machine's healing had only mended the injuries and removed Tel'nat's little experiment. Daniel's recovery was only beginning, but he would live. Not too long ago, Jack had been more than a little doubtful of that possibility. 

Jack had sent the rest of his team to the couch-like beds that Thor had shown them before finding a chair and planting himself at Daniel's side once again. They'd been through too much on this trip and Jack wasn't quite ready to detach himself from the scare he'd been given as Daniel had struggled through the past few days. As long as he could see Daniel, still pale but sleeping peacefully now, Jack could relax. 

Jack reflected on everything they'd been through. He was inordinately proud of his team, more than a little shocked by Thor's deviousness, and rather more hopeful of Daniel's mental state than he had been a week ago. Jack knew his friend still had a long way to go in the grieving process, a long journey toward finding himself...not necessarily the same self he had been, but hopefully a version that combined the best of who he had been with the maturity of the person he had become. Jack grieved quietly for the loss of that impassioned young man, but deep down he understood that change was a part of life, it was just that some changes really tended to bite. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Thor paused at the door of the medical facility. He could see Daniel was sleeping well, and even from this distance the readouts told him all he needed to know about the young human's improved condition. O'Neill was asleep as well, one hand thrown across Daniel's arm in a gesture both protective and watchful. 

Thor felt a surge of protectiveness of his own as he watched them. These two were more than just humans, more than just men who had saved his life...they were his friends. Thor was beginning to realize just how great a responsibility ... and honor ... that was. 

Thor moved quietly to one of the cabinets and withdrew a blanket. As carefully as possible, he drew it over O'Neill and stepped away. O'Neill stirred a moment, his hand tightening on Daniel's arm. With that reassurance, he sighed and returned to sleep. Thor walked away quietly, leaving his friends together in rest, determined that somehow, someday, he would return their friendship in kind. 

**Chapter 43: Epilogue**

Jack stretched lazily, his toes hitting the end of his bunk with a comforting familiarity. Military bunks were never built long enough for his lanky frame, but today it was a welcome taste of reality. 

Jack lay there for a moment, savoring the memory of the look on Hammond's face when the team he had almost written off as MIA suddenly materialized in the middle of the gateroom. Hammond had taken one look at them and called for a medical team. Countless tests and one huge debriefing later, they'd finally gotten Janet's report on Daniel's condition. 

Daniel was mentally and physically exhausted, the wounds on his back were little more than half-healed scars now, and Janet expressed concern at the extreme weight loss and dehydration, but he was alive...and would fully recover. 

Jack knew it wasn't that simple. 

In his few conscious and coherent moments, it had become apparent that Daniel's memory of the ordeal was full of blank spaces. Janet assured them that it was normal after such extreme and prolonged illness and stress. Jack knew, even without Janet's reassurance, that Daniel would remember everything eventually ... and would need a lot of help and support in dealing with those memories. 

Jack's thoughts turned dark at the memory of his callous order the night Daniel had been so close to giving up. Daniel had told Jack it was all right, but Jack couldn't help feeling guilty for pulling rank on his friend. Daniel understood and forgave, but Jack wondered if he would ever be able to forgive himself. 

Jack shook off the dark thoughts. Daniel was better, they were home...everything else would come in its own good time. As long as his team was together, they could deal with it. Hell, they could deal with anything. 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Connor had dropped by to see Daniel in the infirmary, figuring that the late hour would find the young man alone. He realized he should have known how unlikely that possibility was. 

Teal'c was at Daniel's side, solid and immovable as always. The tech from the control room, Harriman, was just leaving. Hammond was in the corner, laughing at some comment from Feretti. Daniel was lying there, drinking it all in with a slightly dazed expression. 

Connor thought Daniel was looking much better. He was quiet, but the doc had said that it would be a long time until his energy returned to anything near normal. Connor stepped over to Daniel's side, depositing his gift of chocolate-walnut cookies on the bed beside him. Daniel laughed softly, placing the bag beside the dozen or so others on his bedside table. 

Connor laughed with his new friend, just happy to be there. Daniel thanked him in that soft voice that still didn't have much strength behind it. 

"Guess this means I'm getting predictable," Daniel offered. 

Feretti looked up at the comment. "Predictable? You? Ain't gonna happen, Daniel." 

A voice behind them chimed in. "God, I hope not." 

Colonel O'Neill stepped in with a broad smile. "The day Daniel becomes predictable, I really will retire." 

Daniel looked up at Jack curiously. "Retire, Jack? Why?" 

Jack looked down at Daniel with a smile, but Connor could see the edge of utter sincerity in his eyes. 

"Because, Danny...my life just wouldn't be as much fun with a predictable Daniel." 

As the others laughed, even Teal'c venturing a smile, Connor could see something wordlessly pass from one man's eyes to the others. Connor didn't entirely fathom all the subtleties, but he knew it spoke of friendship, understanding and forgiveness. Daniel smiled then, a slight tentative thing, that Connor knew meant that Daniel was touched and trying not to show it. 

Connor resolved not to lose the friendships he had found with the members of SG1. They were a special bunch of people and he hoped they'd work together again someday. Connor remembered his feelings on Thor's ship, watching the team gather around their ailing friend. The strength of will they'd focused solely on Daniel had been something to see, and cherish. SG1 was a team in a million, each of its members...one of a kind. Connor had seen them walk through a living hell together and back out the other side...a little ragged around the edges, but still...as always...friends. 

***Fin***   


* * *

>   
>  © December 23,1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


#####  This began with the title...all else followed...

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction.html)


End file.
